


We Could Be Heroes

by mathemattsmith



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Heroes (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heroes AU, Multi, Slow Build, Superwholock
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certains cherchent la vérité, d'autres la justice. Certains cherchent l'attention, ou alors se cherchent eux-mêmes. Certains veulent seulement essayer de comprendre. Et au milieu de tout ça, quelqu'un attend, dans le noir...</p><p>We could be heroes, just for one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_J’avais déjà lu quelque part que l’être humain n’utilise qu’un très faible pourcentage de son cerveau, et par conséquent, la plus grande partie reste au repos, sans jamais être sollicitée. J’ignore si c’est fondé. Il faudrait le demander à Donna Noble, je parie qu’elle saurait, elle. Mais que ce soit la bonne explication ou pas, je trouve que cette image illustre très bien l’histoire que je vais vous raconter._

 

\- Alors, vous me croyez? Je sais, ça semble totalement dingue, mais tout cela est pure vérité…

L’homme hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire sans joie. Derrière lui, la femme avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son téléphone intelligent.

 

_Peu importe explication ou pas, certaines choses demeureront inexpliquées à jamais, ou du moins, pour le commun des mortels. Certains évènements dont l’explication est à la fois si mystérieuse et si évidente que notre cerveau refuse de l’assimiler. Et je pense que les évènements de cette année-là entrent dans cette catégorie. L’année des mutants._

 

\- Oui, nous vous croyons sur parole, Monsieur Rider. Bon, je pense que vous nous avez appris tout ce que vous pouviez nous apprendre. Irene? Je crois que le moment est venu.

La femme sursauta, puis s’approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur ses tempes. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il remarqua alors que ses poignets étaient attachés à sa chaise.

 

_Certains d’entre eux avaient choisi de servir la population comme des héros volant au secours de leur prochain, alors que d’autres avaient choisi de servir uniquement leurs propres intérêts. Certains les avaient accueillis comme une partie d’eux-mêmes à part entière, certains les considéraient comme une tare, une malédiction. Certains n’eurent même jamais l’occasion de s’en servir. Cependant, tous avaient une chose en commun : c’était des gens extraordinaires._

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que…? balbutia-t-il.

\- Il est temps de faire de beaux rêves, John Rider, lui répondit la dénommée Irene avec un petit sourire.

Puis, tout devint noir.

 

_Je ne joue qu’un rôle mineur dans cette histoire, mais j’étais là. Et j’ai une dette envers tous ces gens.  Je n’ai peut-être pas toujours été de ce qu’on appelle le côté des gentils mais je n’omettrai aucun détail, pour qu’on connaisse la vérité. Il faut que le monde entende la plus grande épopée dont l’histoire ne se souviendra jamais._

_Clara Oswin Oswald,_

_Avril 2037._


	2. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pourquoi, de tous les jours de toutes les semaines de tous les mois, est-ce que ce genre de truc arrive le jour où je me prends une cuite monumentale?"

 

***

Dean Winchester fut éveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il s’était endormi dans une position très inconfortable, au volant de sa voiture (qui était heureusement stationnée). Il fit craquer les os de son cou et de ses épaules, puis attrapa son téléphone à bout de bras.

 

\- I’allô? fit Dean d’une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

\- Dean? C’est Bobby.

  
Dean eut un grognement étouffé.

 

\- Bobby? T’as vu l’heure qu’il est? Il est… cinq heures et demie du matin, bon sang! ajouta-t-il après avoir vérifié l’heure exacte sur le tableau de bord.

\- Dean, John est mort.

\- Quoi?

\- Ton père est mort.

\- Et tu m’appelles aux aurores pour me faire un coup pareil? C’est vraiment bas.

\- Dean, je ne plaisante pas! Ton père s’est fait _exploser_ la cervelle!

 

Dean était complètement réveillé à présent.

 

\- … Il est mort? T’es sérieux, là?

\- Sérieux comme les pierres, mon gars.

 

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, digérant la nouvelle.

 

\- T’es sûr? demanda-t-il, la voix toujours rauque, mais cette fois pour une toute autre raison.

\- Oui. Je l’ai trouvé moi-même.

\- … Comment?

 

Bobby marqua une pause au bout du fil, puis poursuivit d’un ton douloureux :

 

\- Il était dans sa voiture, sur le bord de la route. Deux balles dans la tête. Son sac a disparu.

 

Dean soupira, entendant ses craintes se confirmer. Il laissa échapper une larme solitaire, qui alla s’écraser sur l’étoffe usée de son jean. Il s’attendait plus ou moins à ce genre d’événement, et pourtant, tout lui semblait si irréel maintenant qu’il le vivait pour vrai.

 

_«Dean, c’est moi. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, je serai donc bref : je pense que je suis suivi. Je t’avais dit que mes recherches étaient convoitées… Eh bien, j’en ai aujourd’hui la preuve! Non pas que ça ne soit nécessairement une bonne nouvelle…»_

 

\- Dean? Est-ce que t’es toujours là? lui demanda Bobby au bout du fil.

 

Dean essuya ses yeux avant de lui répondre.

 

\- C’est finalement arrivé, alors, déclara-t-il d’une voix plus fragile que jamais. Il l’auront eu malgré tout.

 

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Pendant un instant, Dean crut entendre Bobby sangloter. Puis, sa voix reprit.

 

\- Bon, à partir de maintenant, il faut que tu m’écoutes et que tu suives mes instructions au doigt et à l’œil. J’ai de bonnes raisons de croire que nous sommes tous en danger de mort, fit Bobby d’un ton des plus sérieux. Pour commencer, je ne vais pas contacter la police – on ne sait jamais s’ils ont mis leurs radios sur écoute. Je vais brûler le corps et conserver les cendres, si tu veux les récupérer (Dean frémit à la mention du mot «cendres»). Va embarquer tout son matériel qui se trouve dans son bureau à l’université, y compris les ordinateurs – personne ne doit mettre la main là-dessus. J’y serais bien passé moi-même, mais vu la situation, je pense que tout ça devrait te revenir. Un de mes contacts à Lima vous créera des fausses identités, et d’ici environ deux semaines, vous pourrez décamper d’ici.

 

S’en suivit un silence tendu, habité par une question que personne n’osait formuler.

 

\- Et Sammy? osa finalement Dean.

 

Bobby soupira.

 

\- Tu n’as pas le choix, c’est pour sa protection.

\- Il va m’en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours, grommela Dean.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais quelles autres options s’offrent à nous? Sam est un grand garçon intelligent, il comprendra tes motivations. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu’il aurait fait la même chose pour toi.

 

Ce fut au tour de Dean de soupirer. Cela n’arrangeait en rien son problème.

 

\- Au revoir, Dean, fit Bobby. À un de ces jours.

\- À un de ces jours, j’espère, lui répondit Dean d’une voix atone.

 

Puis, il mit fin à la conversation, introduit la clé dans le contact et démarra le moteur de la voiture.

 

***

 

Sam Winchester avait un horrible mal de tête. Normalement, il aurait dû dormir beaucoup plus longtemps après une cuite. Dieu seul savait ce qu’il avait pu ingérer comme substances la veille. Le jeune homme se rappelait vaguement de deux ou trois bières, d’un cocktail vodka et redbull ainsi que d’un joint qui faisait le tour du party, quoique dans le moment, il n’était plus trop sûr s’il en avait fumé ou non. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça.

 

Il se releva tant bien que mal, sentant le lendemain de veille dans tout son corps. Il faut dire que les gars de la faculté de médecine organisaient toujours les meilleures fêtes. Soudain, son corps lui signa un besoin urgent de se rendre aux toilettes, où son estomac rendit tout ce qu’il avait pu ingurgiter dans les dix dernières heures. Sam contempla le résidu jaunâtre qui maculait la cuvette, l’air dégoûté, puis essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. C’est alors qu’il remarqua le claquement inhabituel de la fenêtre. Sam se tourna vers cette dernière, intrigué. Elle ne baillait pas et n’était pas entrouverte. Rien qu’une fenêtre fermée, tout ce qu’il y a de plus sage et de plus immobile. Le jeune homme la fixa intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

 

\- Stupide migraine, grogna-t-il tout en cherchant à tâtons un flacon d’ibuprofène. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, un peu comme s’il avait couru un marathon. «Je ne toucherai plus jamais à une putain de goutte d’alcool de ma vie», se dit-il, n’y croyant pas vraiment.

 

Ce fut le moment que choisit le bruit pour se manifester à nouveau. Plutôt qu’un claquement, cela ressemblait à des coups, trois petits coups secs, plus précisément.

Sam se retourna brusquement face à la fenêtre, juste assez rapidement pour apercevoir une roche cogner contre le carreau. Quelqu’un était dehors, devant sa fenêtre, et s’efforçait d’attirer son attention.

 

Lentement, il s’approcha de la fenêtre, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s’attendre. Puis, précautionneusement, il l’ouvrit et regarda dehors. Le jour n’était pas encore levé, il était donc difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et pourtant, Sam le reconnut tout de suite. Dans la rosée du matin, entre deux arbres se tenait un homme assez grand, les cheveux savamment décoiffés, portant un vieux blouson de cuir et un jean délavé. Son frère.

 

\- Dean, murmura Sam pour lui-même avant d’ajouter, plus fort :

\- Hé, Dean! Non mais ça va pas? Jeter des roches à ma fenêtre à six heures du matin, un dimanche, qui plus est! Et puis, de toute façon, qu’est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici? Si c’est pour…

\- TAIS-TOI! s’exclama Dean sur un ton qui laissait trahir son stress.

 

Sam, surpris par la violence de l’attaque, n’eut d’autre choix que de se taire. Dean prit une grande inspiration, puis se remit à parler, sur un ton normal, cette fois-ci.

 

\- Bon, je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça - moi, venant te rendre visite sur ton campus chéri – mais on n’a vraiment pas le temps d’avoir cette conversation, là, maintenant. À partir de cet instant, il faut que tu m’écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis. Premièrement, mauvaise nouvelle : papa est mort. Je sais que c’est à peu près la pire façon d’aborder le sujet, mais s’il te plaît, nous nous y attarderons plus tard, veux-tu? Ce qui nous emmène au second point : il faut qu’on décampe d’ici. Prends les deux ou trois trucs auxquels tu tiens le plus, ne dis rien et fais ça vite, d’accord?... Sammy?

 

Mais Sam avait cessé d’écouter après que Dean ait formulé la phrase «papa est mort». Son cerveau, qui baignait encore dans l’alcool, mettait beaucoup de temps à assimiler l’information.

 

\- Quoi? finit-il par lâcher sur un ton pathétique. Papa est… mort?

 

Dean roula des yeux.

 

\- Je le savais, ce n’était pas une bonne idée, je le savais, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Oui, je viens de te le dire, et je promets de te donner plus de détails plus tard, mais pour l’instant, S’IL TE PLAÎT, va prendre tes affaires! ajouta-t-il tout haut à l’intention de son frère.

 

Sam n’arrivait pas à penser de façon claire. Ses pensées s’embrouillaient dans sa tête, la phrase «papa est mort» se répétant encore et encore et encore…

 

\- Co… co-comment c’est arrivé?

 

\- Plus tard, Sammy! s’exclama Dean, qui commençait à être assez exaspéré. Bon, il faut que tu fasses vites et que tu grouilles ton cul, c’est pour notre sécurité! Des gens ont tué papa et ils vont peut-être essayer de nous trouver, alors il faut disparaître, et VITE!

 

Ce fut comme si un déclic s’était soudainement produit dans la tête de Sam. Brusquement, il se mit à remplir son sac, attrapant des cahiers par-ci, des vêtements par-là. Dehors, Dean lui criait de se dépêcher, qu’ils n’avaient pas toute la journée. Puis, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à mettre le sac sur ses épaules, il fut pris d’un vertige soudain. «Stupide cocktail vodka-redbull» pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

 

\- Je vais passer par la réception, je te rejoins ici dans cinq minutes, d’accord? dit-il à son frère.

\- Pas le temps, lui répondit ce dernier. Saute! C’est pas très haut, tu ne vas rien te casser.

 

Sam regarda par la fenêtre, puis poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Pourquoi, de tous les jours de toutes les semaines de tous les mois, est-ce que ce genre de truc arrive le jour où je me prends une cuite monumentale?

\- Oh, comme c’est attendrissant, ironisa Dean. Tu te plaindras plus tard, maintenant, SAUTE!

 

Et Sam s’exécuta. Heureusement, l’atterrissage fut très doux. Étonnement doux, même. Mais, honnêtement, personne ne pouvait s’en plaindre. Une fois qu’il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds,Sam suivit Dean, qui était de nouveau assis au volant de sa voiture. Cette voiture, une Chevrolet Impala de 67, était une petite merveille. Le bien le plus précieux de Dean. Encore une chose qu’il avait héritée de son père.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean resta comme figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, finalement, il se tourna vers son frère.

 

\- Hé bien, c’était facile, conclut-il tout en introduisant la clé dans le contact. Je m’attendais à un peu plus de résistance de ta part.

 

\- Le fait que je t’aie suivi sans poser de question afin de sauver ma peau ne veut pas dire que je te déteste moins, répliqua Sam sur un ton cassant. Alors démarre avant que je ne change d’avis.

 

_Papa est mort. Ce qui veut dire qu’il ne reste plus que nous deux. Les frères Winchester._


	3. Misguided Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Euh… prenez donc le mien, finit par proposer John tout en tendant son propre téléphone à l’inconnu.  
> Ce dernier le jaugea des pieds à la tête une dernière fois avant d’accepter le téléphone.  
> \- Merci, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres."

 

 

***

 

Il y a de ces moments qui, à priori, semblent complètement anodins, mais qui changent le cours de plusieurs vies. Ces petites décisions de tous les jours qui peuvent modifier complètement votre destin. Eh bien, le moment exact où John Watson décida d’aller prendre une marche après son rendez-vous chez sa thérapeute était l’un de ces moments.

 

De prime abord, l’homme n’avait rien de bien spécial. John Watson était petit, blond, et dans la fin trentaine. Lorsqu’on le rencontrait, on pouvait remarquer qu’il dormait mal, car le manque de sommeil chronique avait creusé de profonds cernes sous ses yeux. Il était contraint de se déplacer avec une canne à cause d’une vilaine blessure. Il ne souriait que très peu. On pouvait presque lire dans son visage les traumatismes de son passé.

 

Donc, John Watson avait ce jour-là un rendez-vous avec sa psy qui, franchement, s’était avéré… carrément inutile. La thérapeute s’était contentée de lui demander de consigner tout ce qui lui arrivait dans son blog, ce à quoi John avait répondu par son éternel «Il ne m’arrive jamais rien». Puis, pour essayer de dissiper la frustration que lui avait occasionné ce temps perdu ainsi que pour prendre un peu d’air frais, il avait décidé de s’arrêter dans un parc sur le chemin du retour. C’est alors qu’il avait croisé un vieil ami.

 

\- Mike, Mike Stamford, tu te rappelles? On était à Barts ensemble, lui avait-il dit d’entrée de matière.

\- Oui… Mike, bonjour, avait répondu John tout en lui serrant la main.

 

Puis, ils s’étaient arrêtés pour prendre un café, parlant de choses et d’autres, des camarades d’université, de leurs carrières respectives… quand soudain arriva sur le tapis le sujet de John cherchant un endroit où habiter.

 

\- J’ai pas les moyens de vivre avec ma pension, soupira-t-il.

\- Harry peut pas te dépanner? se risqua Mike.

 

John eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

\- Alors là, autant rêver.

\- Ben j’sais pas, fit Mike avec un soupir de découragement. Trouve-toi une colocation.

\- Je t’en prie, répondit John avec un petit sourire. Qui voudrait vivre avec moi?

 

Contre toute attente, Mike éclata d’un rire amusé. comme si John venait de raconter une bonne blague. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Quoi?

-Ah rien, seulement, t’es le deuxième aujourd’hui à me dire ça.

 

John haussa les sourcils.

 

\- … Qui était le premier?

 

 

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils firent le tour de Londres pour se rendre à l’hôpital St. Bartholomew’s, où, selon les dires de Mike, l’autre individu à la recherche d’un coloc se trouvait. John lui avait bien spécifié que ce n’était pas nécessaire, qu’il n’avait qu’à lui laisser son numéro de téléphone, mais l’autre avait insisté.

 

\- Il faut que tu le rencontres en personne, lui avait-il assuré, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

 

Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils montèrent jusqu’au cinquième étage (les labos universitaires), s’arrêtèrent pour bavarder avec un étudiant de Mike et entrèrent finalement dans un labo de microscopes, où se trouvait déjà un homme, qui était penché sur un des appareils.

 

La première chose qui frappa John lorsqu’ils entrèrent fut la révolution technologique qui avait eu lieu dans le labo. Tout le matériel était dernier cri – chaque microscope était relié à un ordinateur qui analysait automatiquement la substance observée et l’identifiait. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, et, honnêtement, assez déconcertant.

 

\- Ah, c’est plus tout à fait ce que c’était, fit-il en s’arrêtant dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, appuyé sur sa canne.

\- T’as pas idée à quel point, acquiesça Mike en riant.

\- Mike, tu me prêtes ton portable? J’ai pas de réseau sur le mien.

 

Instinctivement, John se retourna vers la source de la voix qui avait prononcé ces deux phrases. Dans son coin, le premier occupant du labo s’était relevé. Il s’agissait d’un homme grand, mince, légèrement plus jeune que lui, aux cheveux brun foncé frisés et portant un costume habillé noir par-dessus une chemise blanche. Ses yeux d’un bleu froid semblaient le passer aux rayons X.

 

\- Et les fixes, ils ne fonctionnent pas? s’enquit Mike, railleur.

\- Je préfère les textos, lui répondit l’autre d’un ton glacial, les yeux toujours rivés sur John, ce qui mettait ce dernier un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Euh… prenez donc le mien, finit par proposer John tout en tendant son propre téléphone à l’inconnu.

 

Ce dernier le jaugea des pieds à la tête une dernière fois avant d’accepter le téléphone.

 

\- Merci, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

 

Et c’est ainsi que tout débuta vraiment.

 

 

\- Afghanistan ou Irak?

 

John crut avoir mal compris.

 

\- Pardon?

\- C’était où, en Afghanistan ou en Irak? répéta l’individu alors qu’il envoyait un texto à l’aide de son téléphone.

 

John resta sans mot pendant quelques instants. L’autre eut le temps de finir son texto et lui retendit son téléphone, son regard insistant signifiant clairement qu’il s’attendait à recevoir une réponse.

 

\- En Afghanistan, répondit finalement John, mais comment savez-vous que…

\- Je ne vous ai pas présentés, s’exclama soudain Mike avec un grand sourire, désirant visiblement changer de sujet. Tout d’abord, voici John Watson, un vieil ami, et John, voici…

\- Aimez-vous le violon? le coupa le grand brun à l’intention de John. Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours parfois. Ça vous embête? Des futurs colocs doivent savoir le pire l’un de l’autre.

 

John crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber.

 

\- Mais comment… Tu… Tu lui as parlé de moi? demanda-t-il à Mike, décontenancé.

\- Il n’en a pas eu besoin. Ce matin, j’ai dit à Mike que ce ne serait pas évident pour moi de me trouver un coloc, et le voilà qui se pointe après le dîner avec un pote qui revient d’Afghanistan où il était médecin militaire… Le reste est facile à deviner.

 

John n’en revenait pas. Est-ce que ce type venait juste de _deviner_ sa vie entière?

 

\- Comment avez-vous su pour l’Afghanistan?

\- J’ai repéré un beau petit appart dans le centre de Londres, poursuivit l’autre tout en enfilant son manteau. À nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se l’offrir. On se retrouve demain soir à dix-neuf heures, d’accord? Bon, il faut que j’y aille, j’ai à faire.

 

Et sur ce, l’individu ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et fit mine de s’en aller. Mais au moment où il allait sortir de la salle, John l’interpella.

 

\- Et c’est tout? s’écria-t-il.

 

L’autre se figea, puis recula d’un pas et le toisa avec le même regard pénétrant que plus tôt.

 

\- … C’est tout quoi? Il y a un souci? fit-il d’un ton faussement innocent qui eut le don de faire enrager John.

\- On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart, lui répondit ce dernier sur un ton cassant. Nous ne savons rien l’un de l’autre. Je ne sais pas où vous retrouver, ni votre nom. Dites-moi où est le problème là-dedans! conclut-il avec un petit rire empli de sarcasme.

 

Le grand brun marqua une pause, puis se mit à parler très rapidement, d’une voix presque inintelligible.

 

\- Je sais que vous êtes un médecin militaire blessé…

 

Il marqua une seconde pause, semblant soudainement frappé par une évidence.

 

\- … En Afghanistan, poursuivit-il enfin après quelques secondes en faisant comme s’il ne s’était jamais arrêté, que vous avez un frère qui s’inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez de lui demander de l’aide, que votre psy croit que votre claudication est psychosomatique - et elle n’a pas tort. Ça devrait suffire pour l’instant, vous ne croyez pas?

 

Sur ces paroles, l’inconnu s’éloigna à nouveau, tandis que John restait bouche bée. ( _Ce type vient-il vraiment de deviner ma vie à nouveau? Comment s’y prend-il?_ ) Puis, juste avant de passer la porte, l’inconnu s’arrêta et se tourna vers John.

 

\- Je m’appelle Sherlock Holmes et l’adresse est le 221b Baker Street. Bonne journée! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

 

 

Deux jours plus tard, John emménagea à Baker Street.

 

_Quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a quelque chose de faux à propos de cet individu. Quelque chose de très bien camouflé, mais on ne me la fait pas, à moi. Le tout est de savoir quoi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui auront vu la version française de Sherlock reconnaîtront les dialogues... ;)


	4. If You Were There, Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vous êtes l'une d'eux, pas vrai? Un de ces mutants que mon père étudiait."

***

 

Ils mangeaient aux stations-service, couchaient dans des motels miteux et utilisaient des fausses identités provisoires en attendant que leurs nouveaux papiers soient complètement prêts.

 

Voilà maintenant une semaine que Sam et Dean Winchester étaient en cavale à travers les États-Unis.

 

Pour l’instant, ils étaient attablés dans un fast-food à deux heures de Seattle. Sam était en train de finir son hamburger tandis que Dean était plongé dans un des carnets de notes de leur père.

 

\- Est-ce que tu sais sur quoi Papa travaillait? s’enquit Dean, brisant le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

 

Sam avala sa bouchée avant de répondre à Dean, profitant du court laps de temps retardant sa réponse. Ils n’avaient pas encore abordé le sujet depuis une semaine.

 

\- Plus ou moins, finit-il par répondre. En génétique, si je me rappelle bien?

\- Sauf que Papa n’était pas n’importe quel généticien, fit Dean sur le ton de la confidence. Je viens de finir de lire son dernier cahier de notes. Il travaillait sur des choses qui auraient pu changer la face de l’humanité, rien de moins.

 

Sam le toisa en haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Dean, voyant que son petit frère n’était pas convaincu, ouvrit le carnet et le tourna vers lui.

 

\- Lis ça, dit Dean avec un petit sourire.

 

Le cadet parcourut les pages des yeux silencieusement, fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Régénération spontanée, télékinésie… Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?

\- Des mutations génétiques, répondit Dean. Du cerveau, plus exactement. Des centaines de gens à travers le monde ont ce genre d’habileté et Papa les étudiait.

 

Sam se replongea brièvement dans le carnet, puis roula des yeux.

 

\- Et tu t’attends vraiment à ce que je croie à tout ça? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

\- C’est vrai! Tout est écrit là-dedans! protesta Dean. Tu n’as qu’à constater toi-même.

 

Sam poursuivit sa lecture, puis fixa une page pendant quelques instants, interdit.

 

\- Mouais, finit-il par admettre. Disons que tout ça est fondé. Reste que c’est complètement fou!

 

Dean éclata d’un rire franc.

 

\- Oui, ce l’est, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- C’est pour ça que Papa a été tué, poursuivit Sam d’un ton grave tout le relevant la tête vers son frère. Tu l’as dit toi-même : ça pourrait changer la face de l’humanité! Pas étonnant que d’autres veulent mettre la main là-dessus…

 

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on doit disparaître dans la nature, expliqua Dean sur le même ton. Nous détenons toutes ses affaires, toutes ses recherches, sous sommes donc les prochaines cibles.

 

Sam déglutit douloureusement et hocha la tête. Un silence contemplatif s’installa entre eux deux. Ce fut le moment que choisit la serveuse pour leur apporter du café.

 

\- Merci, murmura Dean avec un petit sourire de circonstance.

\- C’est tellement injuste, fit Sam, pensif. Je ne reproche pas du tout à Papa d’avoir conduit ses recherches, mais à cause de ça et d’un taré ou un jaloux, c’est nous vies qui se font foutre en l’air. Pourquoi est-ce que ça retombe toujours sur nous?

 

Dean resta silencieux suite aux paroles de son frère. Sam, aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, avait toujours été en désaccord avec leur père sur tout, et plus précisément, sur l’avenir du fils. John, constatant que son rejeton était un enfant brillant à l’esprit scientifique, avait voulu qu’il suive sa voie et qu’il s’oriente en génétique comme lui. Mais Sam ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. Le jeune homme n’avait jamais eu aucun intérêt pour ce domaine, et décida donc d’étudier les sciences médicales avant de se réorienter en droit. Dès lors, les relations entre le père et le fils, qui étaient déjà assez tendues, devinrent carrément mauvaises. Dean pouvait comprendre que Sam ressente de l’injustice par rapport à leur situation. Après tous ces efforts pour tracer sa propre voie, voilà que son père venait pourrir sa vie à nouveau, même après sa mort.

 

Mais à bien y penser, Sam avait peut-être un point, pensa Dean. Ils se retrouvaient avec des tonnes de matériel de niveau universitaire entre les mains et ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Du matériel universitaire qui les mettait potentiellement en danger de mort, qui plus est. Peut-être valait-il mieux tout détruire? Ce n’était pas comme s’ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit…

 

Oh.

C’était tellement évident. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé avant?

 

\- Je sais. Je sais ce qu’on va faire! s’exclama Dean, une lueur d’excitation au fond des yeux. Tout cela n’est pas perdu!

\- Hein? De quoi tu parles? lui demanda Sam sans rien n’y comprendre.

\- Oh, Sammy, Papa serait tellement fier de nous!

\- Mais QUOI??

 

Dean saisit la main de son frère, un grand sourire se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

 

\- Nous allons poursuivre ce que Papa avait commencé! Nous allons poursuivre ses recherches, où il était rendu! Une affaire de famille, tu vois?

 

Sam fixa Dean en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

 

\- Allez Sammy, dis quelque chose, fit Dean, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête, finit par murmurer Sam.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es forcément tombé sur la tête, s’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es tombé sur la tête. On ne peut _pas_   faire ça, Dean! lui répondit-il, cette fois-ci sur un ton normal. C’est pratiquement du suicide! Tu veux qu’on _meure_ ou quoi?

\- Si on doit se cacher, vaut mieux avoir une bonne raison de le faire, non?

\- Et puis, de toute façon, qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on tire de tout ça? Ni toi ni moi ne sachons un seul truc sur la génétique – pas de ce niveau-là, en tout cas. J’étudiais en droit, et toi…

\- Ben, je sais pas, répondit Dean, on pourrait lire ses carnets, et vu que tu étais en sciences avant, tu pourrais…

\- _Non_ , Dean! le coupa Sam. Il n’en est pas question!

 

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

 

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, là? D’embrasser la destinée que j’ai toujours fuie? De devenir celui que Papa voulait que je sois? Une vie de scientifique déchu à expérimenter sur des gens et devoir sans cesse se cacher? finit-il par avouer, les yeux légèrement humides.

 

Dean soupira. Ce qu’il craignait était justement en train d’arriver. Il savait que ce qu’il demandait à Sammy était la chose la plus difficile, mais il ne voulait surtout pas voir son petit frère pleurer.

 

\- Je sais, finit-il par répondre. Mais on n’a pas vraiment le choix. C’est la seule façon de faire compter le travail de Papa, qu’il ne soit pas mort pour rien! Alors, qu’en penses-tu?

 

\- Heum, Dean?... On… On est dans un fast-food, n’est-ce pas? lui demanda Sam, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Quoi? Ben oui, pourquoi? répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Écoute, si c’est pour…

\- Dean? Alors comment se fait-il qu’une serveuse est en train de nous servir du café?

 

Les deux frères se retournèrent comme un seul homme. La serveuse avait dégainé un couteau et le dirigeait en direction de Sam. Instinctivement, il se baissa et évita de justesse l’arme qui alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui. Dean, qui hésitait alors à frapper une fille, lui envoya un fulgurant coup de pied dans le ventre. Ce genre de coup aurait dû la mettre K.-O., et pourtant, il n’ébranla même pas la jeune femme. Cette dernière se contenta de lever la tête vers le jeune homme avec un sourire sadique.

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que… commença-t-il.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. La serveuse tendit la main devant elle, et ce fut comme si une vague frappait Dean de plein fouet. Le jeune homme fut projeté à l’autre bout du restaurant et alla s’écraser contre une table proche de la porte d’entrée.

 

\- Dean! s’écria Sam, attirant du même coup l’attention de la serveuse sur lui.

 

La jeune femme dégaina son couteau à nouveau et le lança en direction de Sam. Celui-ci se jeta sous la table. L’arme s’enfonça dans la banquette tout proche du jeune homme, ce qui lui permit de l’attraper prestement.

 

Sam se savait maintenant en position de force. Il bénéficiait d’une arme et d’une certaine forme de protection (le fait d’être caché sous une table ne pouvait pas lui être complètement inutile), elle ne pourrait donc rien tenter contre lui sans qu’il ne puisse riposter. Il était relativement en sécurité pour le moment. Quoique, peut-être que la serveuse gardait sur elle un second poignard, mais Sam était quasiment persuadé du contraire. Elles étaient des armes encombrantes.

 

Il y eut quelques moments de silence tendu. On ne pouvait entendre que les glapissements effrayés des autres clients qui quittaient le restaurant. Sam voyait son agresseuse faire les cent pas devant sa table.

 

\- Hého là-dessous! fit une voix féminine que le jeune homme reconnut comme étant celle de la serveuse. Alors, voici une entente : tu sors de ta cachette, ou je scalpe joyeusement ton frère. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis?

 

Le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines. Son cerveau rationnel lui criait que ce n’était que du bluff, que la serveuse ne pourrait lui faire aucun mal puisqu’elle était désarmée, mais de l’autre côté, son instinct lui hurlait le contraire. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle touche à Dean, pas même un seul cheveu sur sa tête. Dean. Son frère. Il fallait qu’il protège son frère. S’il ne sortait pas bientôt de sa cachette, elle trouverait mille façons créatives de le torturer ou de le tuer.

 

Lentement, Sam se leva debout et fit face à la serveuse, serrant le manche du couteau si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. La jeune femme, qui s’était déjà tournée vers Dean, lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait.

 

\- Bravo Sammy! lui dit-elle tout en applaudissant. Bon chien!

 

Sam fronça les sourcils. Comment cette fille connaissait-elle son nom? Avaient-ils été suivis depuis le début de leur périple? Ou alors… Étaient-ils déjà sous surveillance avant la mort de leur père? Le sourire de la serveuse s’élargit, cette dernière semblant avoir deviné son trouble.

 

\- Oh, je peux presque voir le hamster trotter dans ta tête : mais qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille qui veut planter un poignard dans ton cœur? fit cette dernière en riant. Bon, je vais t’avertir tout de suite : ce n’est pas ton cœur que je vise, mais plutôt ta tête. Si ça peut te rassurer.

 

Sam eut un mouvement de recul. Il fut bientôt coincé, le dos collé au comptoir. C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte que le restaurant avait été déserté. Il ne restait plus que lui, Dean et la serveuse psychotique.

 

\- Tu as vu ce dont je suis capable, alors si tu crois que ce misérable couteau de rien du tout pourra m’arrêter, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude, ajouta-t-elle, son regard et son ton se durcissant soudainement.

 

La jeune femme commençait à tendre son bras vers lui. Sam ferma les yeux, s’attendant au pire…

Quand soudain, un coup de feu retentit.

 

Instinctivement, Sam se jeta à terre. Lorsqu’il se releva, ce fut pour découvrir la serveuse examinant une tache rouge s’élargissant sur sa poitrine. Derrière elle, Dean avait sorti le pistolet qu’il gardait sur lui en permanence depuis qu’ils étaient en cavale.

 

Sauf qu’il y avait un problème. La jeune femme, que la balle de fusil avait touchée au cœur, aurait dû être en train d’agoniser au sol, se vidant lentement de son sang. Et pourtant, elle était toujours debout. L’impact ne semblait même pas l’avoir ébranlée.

 

\- Ouch, dit-elle sur le même ton que quelqu’un utiliserait lorsqu’il se couperait avec une feuille de papier. Pourquoi t’as fait ça? C’est pas très gentil, et ça pique en plus.

 

Plus rapidement que son ombre, elle se retourna vers Dean, visiblement en furie. Affolé, ce dernier vida son chargeur sur la jeune femme, l’atteignant à l’épaule, à la cuisse et à la hanche. Aucun résultat.

 

\- Au début, j’avais l’intention de t’épargner, ou du moins, de ne pas trop t’endommager, commença la serveuse d’un ton calme qui laissait transparaître sa colère, mais tu n’aurais jamais dû te mêler de ce qui se passe entre ton frère et moi. C’est dommage, maintenant je n’aurai d’autre choix que…

 

_Shtouck._

 

Elle s’interrompit soudain, ses yeux devenant tout d’un coup exorbités. Au niveau de son estomac, on voyait pointer la lame d’un poignard.

 

\- Sam, ça ne fonctionnera pas, elle est perméable à toutes les attaques! cria Dean, redoutant une nouvelle vague de colère.

\- Oh, crois-moi chéri, je pense que cette fois-ci sera la bonne, renchérit une voix féminine venant de derrière la serveuse.

 

Tous trois se retournèrent en un seul mouvement. Derrière Sam se tenait debout sur le comptoir une femme blonde aux cheveux frisés portant une espèce de robe en cuir. Elle jouait avec un des couteaux qui pendaient à sa ceinture tout en arborant un sourire malicieux. La serveuse eut un rictus menaçant.

 

\- Salope, murmura-t-elle.

 

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s’écroula sur le sol. Autour de son corps, la flaque de sang s’élargissait.

 

La femme blonde bondit hors du comptoir et alla récupérer son arme, qui était toujours plantée dans le corps inanimé de la serveuse. Sam s’approcha et observa le corps, légèrement sous le choc.

 

\- Elle… Elle est morte? demanda-t-il. Morte comme dans… _Vraiment_ morte?

\- Mais comment… commença Dean, observant la nouvelle venue avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Comment avez vous fait pour…?

\- Quoi, pour entrer? Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de l’entrée de service, chéri? lui répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une chance que je l’avais déjà vu arriver, ce moment. Je pense que sans ça, je serais arrivée trop tard.

\- Mais-mais elle ne peut pas être _vraiment_ morte, balbutia Dean sans quitter le cadavre des yeux. Je lui ai tiré dessus quatre fois et ça ne l’a pas arrêtée.

\- Ceci, commença la blonde tout en faisant tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts, n’est pas qu’un vulgaire poignard, mais bien un objet ancestral et une des armes les plus puissantes qu’il m’ait été donné de voir. Avec ça, je pourrais tuer n’importe quoi.

 

Elle rangea son poignard dans son étui avant de poursuivre.

 

\- Cela ne va pas l’arrêter pour autant, non, seulement la tenir loin pour un certain temps. Oh, je connais Meg, elle va trouver du moyen de revenir à nouveau, comme toutes les autres fois. Ah, si vous saviez à combien de reprises j’ai dû tuer cette petite garce…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle était… Vraiment? demanda Dean, se relevant sur ses pieds.

\- Oh, croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir, lui répondit-elle d’un ton désinvolte. Mais voici un petit conseil d’amie : à l’avenir, soyez plus discrets, les gars! On peut suivre votre trace depuis deux kilomètres à la ronde, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver la mise.

 

Les deux frères échangèrent un court regard inquiet.

 

\- Qui êtes-vous? lui demanda Sam en plissant les yeux, la main toujours crispée autour du couteau. Pourquoi cette… fille, peu importe, pourquoi voulait-elle nous tuer? Et que voulez-vous dire par «à l’avenir»? Insinuez-vous que nous nous ferons attaquer à nouveau?

\- … Vous êtes l’une d’eux, n’est-ce pas? ajouta Dean après quelques secondes. Un de ces mutants que mon père étudiait?

 

La femme blonde, qui fixait alors le bracelet qu’elle portait au poignet gauche, leva la tête vers les deux frères et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

 

\- C’est pas l’heure, leur répondit-elle avant d’appuyer sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur le bracelet et de disparaître, laissant les deux frères désemparés dans le restaurant déserté avec un cadavre pour seule compagnie.

_Nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part. Ne se fier à personne._


	5. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Qui est Jim?»

***

 

\- Sherlock? Est-ce que tu m’écoutes?

 

Ce dernier, qui était allongé sur le divan avec les yeux grand ouverts, ne répondit pas. John ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Peut-être que la prochaine étape serait de retirer chacun de ses vêtements langoureusement en face de lui. Quoique… Il n’était vraiment pas sûr d’avoir envie de s’aventurer dans cette direction.

 

Après presque deux semaines de cohabitation, l’ex-médecin militaire avait fini par comprendre pourquoi Sherlock Holmes n’avait pas _déjà_ de colocataire : l’homme était tout bonnement et simplement impossible à vivre. Dès la soirée où ils avaient décidé d’emménager ensemble, il l’avait embarqué dans une de ses enquêtes tordues à propos de suicides qui n’en étaient pas (enquête qui impliquait, en fin de compte, beaucoup plus de course que ne le mentionnait la brochure) et lui avait expliqué brièvement mais assez exhaustivement en quoi consistait son métier. Détective consultant, il n’y avait bien que Sherlock Holmes pour penser à ce genre de truc! Cependant, à bien y penser, c’était en effet le métier parfait pour lui : on l’appelait en dernier recours, quand plus rien ne semblait possible, ce qui faisait en sorte qu’il n’héritait que des cas «intéressants», selon ses critères, et on le regardait avec adoration lorsqu’il résolvait l’affaire, ce qui flattait son ego surdimensionné. D’ailleurs, John soupçonnait qu’il ne l’avait emmené avec lui que pour l’entendre dire «fantastique» à chaque déduction.

 

Bon, il fallait dire que John n’avait pas complètement détesté cette étrange et folle aventure. Sherlock Holmes était un homme fascinant et formidablement intelligent. Lorsqu’il travaillait sur une enquête, il faisait preuve d’une efficacité redoutable, mais lorsqu’il était entre deux affaires, il devenait une toute autre personne. Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rester immobile à penser pendant plusieurs heures d’affilée, si absorbé qu’il en oubliait de manger ou même de dormir. D’autres fois, il ne tenait pas en place et se mettait à conduire des tas d’expériences étranges incluant des fluides plus ou moins dangereux ou des parties de corps humains qu’il avait eues par l’entremise d’un mystérieux contact travaillant dans un hôpital, apparemment. John avait déjà surpris le détective consultant à bouder, roulé en boule sur leur canapé, encore en pyjama à deux heures de l’après-midi. Parfois, il lui arrivait d’avoir l’impression d’être un baby-sitter plutôt qu’un colocataire.

 

\- Sherlock, bon sang, je te parle! s’écria-t-il d’un ton désespéré. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore captivé par cette histoire de professeur américain qui a été porté disparu!

\- Typique. Il est mort et incinéré depuis longtemps. Et je t’avais entendu les trois premières fois lui répondit-il d’un ton où flottait le mépris.

 

Eh oui. Ils se tutoyaient, maintenant.

John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Si ce gars pensait vraiment que jouer du violon à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit était son pire défaut, il avait un urgent besoin que quelqu’un lui remette les idées en place.

 

\- Heum, je voulais juste te dire que je sors, si tu me cherches, déclara John tout en enfilant son blouson. Je vais passer une entrevue pour un poste de…

\- Pas intéressant, le coupa Sherlock, employant le même ton qu’un enfant de cinq ans trop gâté. As-tu pensé à acheter du lait?

 

John crut avoir mal entendu.

 

\- Pardon? Du _lait_? répéta-t-il sur un ton mi-fâché, mi-confus. Mais j’en ai acheté _hier_!

\- En effet, répondit Sherlock sur un ton calme. C’est pourquoi tu en rachèteras d’autre car j’ai utilisé celui d’hier pour mon expérience sur les cultures bactériennes.

 

Si les circonstances avaient été autres, que c’était la première fois en une semaine que Sherlock utilisait des aliments essentiels pour ses expériences, John se serait mis en colère pour de bon. Sauf qu’évidemment, ce n’était pas le cas. C’était fou comme vivre pendant sept jours consécutifs avec cet individu pouvait faire travailler votre patience.

 

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas en chercher toi-même? lui demanda-t-il tout en  remontant la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Tu sais bien que j’ai d’autres plans.

 

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock s’abstint de répondre, considérant probablement la discussion comme close. John soupira tout en attrapant ses clés. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se mettre en colère contre son colocataire.

 

_«Reste ici. Il faut que John reste ici.»_

 

John fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna vers l’autre homme, qui était toujours immobile.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as dit? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J’ai dit que j’avais utilisé le lait pour… commença Sherlock sur un ton monocorde.

\- Non, ce que tu viens juste de dire, le coupa John. Quelque chose ayant à voir avec moi devant rester ici, ou un truc du genre.

 

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent d’un seul coup.

 

\- Quoi? Non, je n’ai rien dit du tout.

\- Tu es bien sûr? Parce que j’ai définitivement entendu quelque chose…

\- Rien du tout. Tu as dû halluciner, conclut Sherlock d’un ton sans appel.

 

John resta figé encore quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, c’était sans importance. Il s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sherlock l’interpella une dernière fois.

 

\- John?

\- Oui, qu’est-ce qu’il y a? lui demanda ce dernier.

\- Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne chance. Tu sais, pour ton entrevue, ajouta-t-il avec ce qui devait être une tentative de sourire (mais qui, dans les faits, ressemblait plutôt à un rictus de douleur).

 

John lui rendit son sourire, puis sortit finalement de l’appartement, ajoutant le mot «lait» à sa liste de commissions.

 

***

 

La jeune femme souriante qui l’accueillit à la réception, John l’apprit assez tôt, se nommait Martha Jones et travaillait aux urgences de l’hôpital.

 

\- Mon supérieur immédiat veut qu’on choisisse nous-mêmes nos futurs collègues, lui avait-elle dit alors qu’ils se dirigeaient jusqu’au bureau des ressources humaines, alors c’est moi qui vous donnerai l’entrevue aujourd’hui. Entre vous et moi, ça peut sembler stressant au début, mais il n’y a rien là. J’ai passé la même entrevue il y a huit mois, je venais de sortir du collège et tout ses porté comme un charme.

\- Je n’en doute pas, lui répondit John avec un sourire.

 

Ils étaient finalement arrivés au bureau où se déroulerait l’entretien. La pièce, dont les murs étaient complètement blancs, n’étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d’une salle d’isolement d’institut psychiatrique. On y trouvait pour tout mobilier un bureau et deux chaises. Les pattes sont vissées au sol, observa John en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le décor ressemblait un peu trop à une prison à son goût. Soudain, il fut frappé par une violente impression de déjà-vu. Il s’était déjà trouvé dans un endroit en tout point similaire à celui-ci, il le sentait.

 

Oui, mais où? Et quand? Pourquoi?

 

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes probablement en train de penser, fit Martha tout en prenant place sur une chaise, le tirant du même coup de sa rêverie. Le décorateur était vraiment nul. Et le pire, c’est que la plupart des bureaux sont à peu près pareils.

\- Voilà qui doit rassurer certains patients, répondit John d’un ton amusé, tout en s’asseyant, à son tour, devant le bureau.

 

Sur ces mots, Martha sortit un dossier, le déposa sur le bureau, l’ouvrit et se mit à le feuilleter.

 

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons un poste vacant aux urgences. J’allais vous demander si vous étiez capable de travailler efficacement sous pression, mais je viens de lire ici (elle tapota le dossier du bout du doigt) que vous étiez médecin militaire en Afghanistan, donc je pense que la réponse va de soi.

 

John acquiesça en silence.

 

\- Si, potentiellement, on vous embauchait, quel serait votre horaire de travail idéal? lui demanda Martha tout en continuant de parcourir le dossier du regard.

\- Oh, n’importe quel quart. Sérieusement, de jour, de nuit, je peux m’adapter. Tout me va.

\- Vraiment? s’étonna Martha. Eh bien, voilà qui est un atout! D’après vous, quelles sont vos plus grandes qualités en tant que médecin? – Et je sais que c’est la question la moins originale du monde, désolée, je pense que je suis obligée de la poser.

 

John resta pensif pendant quelques secondes.

 

\- Bien entendu, comme je vous l’ai dit tantôt, je travaille mieux sous l’effet du stress, répondit-il finalement, mais sinon… Je dirais que c’est ma patience. Il faut dire que j’ai eu l’occasion de la travailler ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il en aparté.

\- Ah oui? Des problèmes de discipline avec vos enfants? lui demanda Martha.

 

John eut un petit rire.

 

\- Non, plutôt un colocataire, disons… particulier. Quoique, quelques fois, j’ai vraiment l’impression d’être un parent exténué! répondit-il en riant.

 

Martha lui offrit une moue compatissante.

 

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, fit-elle. Dieu sait avec qui j’ai dû vivre à l’université!

 

La jeune femme eut une grimace de dégoût, visiblement plongée dans ses souvenirs. Puis, elle se ressaisit, adressant un grand sourire à John.

 

\- Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Pour l’instant, tout va pour le mieux. Vous correspondez parfaitement à nos critères!

 

_«De toute façon, n’importe qui sera toujours mieux que Jim.»_

 

John fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Qui est Jim? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi? fit Martha, l’air interloqué.

\- Qui est Jim? répéta John. Vous venez de parler d’un certain Jim.

\- Non, je n’en ai pas parlé, affirma Martha sur un ton buté. Où avez-vous entendu ce nom?

\- Je ne l’ai entendu nulle part, répondit John tout en prenant son front entre ses mains. J’avais cru vous entendre le dire, mais finalement…

 

La jeune femme resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finit par soupirer.

 

\- Oh, et puis, je peux bien vous le dire, puisque vous êtes pratiquement déjà engagé, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Jim travaillait ici avant, c’est lui que vous allez remplacer. Au début, il étaie gentil, charmant et tout : bref, le collègue idéal. Mais – parce que vous vous doutez bien qu’il y a un «mais» - au fil du temps, il s’est mis à agir de façon assez suspecte : il s’absentait sans raison apparente, était rude avec les patients et se montrait de plus en plus distant. Et puis, un jour, on l’a surpris à voler des parties du corps de personnes ayant signé pour le don d’organes. Mais ce n’est pas fini : les parties du corps dont il s’était emparé étaient des cerveaux! (John haussa les sourcils à cette annonce.) Des _cerveaux_ , vous imaginez? C’est n’importe quoi! N’importe quel médecin sensé saurait qu’on ne peut rien tirer d’un cerveau déjà mort! Mais bon, il est vrai qu’à ce moment-là, il avait déjà sombré profondément dans la folie. Donc, voilà l’histoire de Jim. J’espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur!

 

John demeura pensif pour quelques instants. Il appuya son menton sur ses poings et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

 

\- Quelle histoire, soupira-t-il. Et vous êtes bien sûre de ne pas avoir mentionné son nom?

\- Non, je n’aurais jamais fait ça, jamais en entrevue du moins, lui répondit Martha tout enfonçant les sourcils. Pourquoi donc?

 

L’ex-médecin militaire passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque.

 

\- Il y a ce truc qui m’arrive récemment, c’est bizarre, lui confia-t-il. On dirait que j’entends les gens dire des choses, mais quand je leur réponds, ils m’affirment qu’ils n’ont rien dit.

\- Hein? Comme… des hallucinations auditives? s’inquiéta Martha.

\- On dirait acquiesça-t-il. Mais ce n’est rien de bien grave, vraiment. Seulement des mots, des phrases anodines par-ci, par-là, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter (car après tout, il était encore en train de passer une entrevue pour obtenir un travail).

 

\- Une chance, lui répondit la jeune femme, car sinon cela aurait peut-être ruiné ma grande nouvelle : vous êtes engagé!

\- Vraiment? s’étonna John. Aussi rapidement que cela?

\- À vrai dire, on n’a pas vu d’autres candidats, et vous faisiez bien plus que l’affaire, lui avoua Martha avec un sourire coupable. Mon supérieur vous postera tous les documents ayant trait à votre embauche. Vous pensez pouvoir commencer dès lundi prochain?

\- Tout à fait, répondit-il.

\- Alors je vous attendrai! s’exclama la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, je suis impatient de devenir votre collègue, conclut John Watson avec un grand sourire.

 

_Mais qu’est-ce qui peut bien m’arriver?_


	6. I Remember Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, pour cela, nous nous reverrons bientôt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre court, cette fois-ci... Les éléments se mettent en place, lentement.

***

 

\- Je suis de retour! Hé, devine qui a…

 

John s’interrompit, s’immobilisant sur le pas de la porte, et pour cause : assis dans ce qui était habituellement son fauteuil, un homme aux cheveux d’un brun roux et portant un complet noir le scrutait d’un air grave. En face de lui, Sherlock était calé dans l’autre fauteuil, son violon à la main. Le détective consultant avait l’air de s’ennuyer à mourir. Ce n’était pas la première fois que John trouvait des étrangers dans leur appart, en train d’exposer à Sherlock leurs insurmontables problèmes, mais pourtant, celui-ci n’avait pas l’air désespéré comme les autres. Il lui était même… vaguement familier.

 

\- Heu… Allô?… hésita John tout en suspendant son blouson.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais accepter ce problème? demanda Sherlock à l’autre homme sur un ton de défi, ignorant complètement son colocataire.

 

L’autre soupira et fit tournoyer le parapluie qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche.

 

\- Parce que c’est d’une importance capitale pour la nation britannique, lui répondit-il sur un ton calme. Et parce que c’est le gouvernement qui t’emploie.

\- Selon toi, tout est d’une importance capitale pour la nation, maugréa Sherlock.

\- Heu, allô, les gars? fit John pour attirer leur attention. Sherlock, tu nous présentes?

\- Mon frère nous sera d’une bien piètre utilité pour cela, fit l’inconnu avec un petit sourire, tout en se tournant vers John. Mycroft Holmes, enchanté! ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 

_«Rider. C’est lui. Mais comment a-t-il pu…?»_

 

L’ex-médecin militaire resta abasourdi pendant quelques instants. Mycroft Holmes était en train de le fixer sans rien dire, la bouche définitivement fermée, alors comment John faisait-il pour l’entendre parler à l’instant même? Parce que c’était _définitivement_ sa voix qu’il avait entendu. Sur un ton angoissé, qui plus est, alors que l’expression faciale de son visage était des plus paisibles. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait?

 

\- John Watson, enchanté, répondit-il, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

\- Mycroft _est_ le gouvernement britannique, ajouta Sherlock, le regard toujours rivé sur son violon.

\- Oh, pitié, je n’occupe qu’un poste mineur, c’est tout, démentit l’intéressé.

 

Et c’est à ce moment précis que l’étrange sensation de déjà-vu qu’il avait expérimentée plus tôt dans la journée frappa John de nouveau. «Je n’occupe qu’un poste mineur» : pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase lui était si familière? Et puis, ce nom, Mycroft Holmes; John était absolument certain de l’avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais dans quelles circonstances? L’homme avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne trouvait rien.

 

\- Mon frère est venu me rendre visite pour me proposer une enquête – que je ne vais pas accepter, soit dit en passant. Je suis beaucoup trop occupé, poursuivit Sherlock sur un ton buté.

 

_«Fainéants de Torchwood, jamais capables de faire le travail par vous-mêmes!»_

 

Et voilà, le truc de ventriloque bizarre reprenait, sauf que cette fois-ci, c’était avec Sherlock. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Est-ce que ces phrases signifiaient quelque chose? Et pourquoi les autres ne semblaient-ils pas les entendre? _Qu’est-ce qui se passait, putain?_

\- Je sais que tu bluffes, répondit Mycroft tranquillement. J’ai parlé avec l’inspecteur Lestrade hier, et tu n’es sur aucune enquête en ce moment.

 

_«Bien sûr, tu lui as parlé. Et puis après, vous avez vérifié si vos langues goûtaient la même chose»_ , fit la voix de Sherlock sur un ton plein de sarcasme.

 

John se sentit rougir légèrement. Quelque chose lui disait que ce genre de phrase était de celles qu’on ne prononce pas tout haut. Il fit de gros efforts pour essayer de faire comme si de rien n’était, y réussissant plus ou moins.

 

\- J’y réfléchirai, répondit Sherlock.

 

_«Quelque chose ne va pas avec John. Il cligne des yeux beaucoup trop rapidement et il rougit, ce qu’il ne fait pas d’habitude. Il nous fixe comme s’il avait aperçu un fantôme. Non, ce n’est pas lui le problème, quelque chose ne va pas avec nous. Pourquoi est-ce que John me dévisage comme ça?»_ monologua la voix de Sherlock. L’ex-médecin militaire ne s’était pas rendu compte que son regard était fixé sur son colocataire.

 

\- John, est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Mycroft tout en posant la main sur son bras.

\- Oui, oui, s’empressa-t-il de répondre. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qu’il voulait rassurant.

 

Mycroft lui rendit son sourire, ses traits s’étirant d’une façon maintes fois étudiée.

 

\- Mais assez parlé de nous; de tout façon, mon petit frère refuse de m’aider, fit Mycroft tout en jetant un coup d’œil rapide au petit frère en question (ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel). Parlez-nous de vous, monsieur… Watson.

 

_«Il a utilisé le même prénom, c’est fascinant. Il doit avoir un esprit incroyablement puissant pour avoir surmonté cette barrière. Et la même profession… Vraiment, je suis impressionné. Quoique, cela pourrait éventuellement poser problème. Il faudrait que je demande à Irene de repasser. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que Sherlock le remarque. Hum. Voilà qui vient compliquer singulièrement les choses. S’il vit avec mon frère, comment ferai-je pour échapper à sa vigilance?»_

 

\- Heum… John? Est-ce que vous m’écoutez?

 

Ce dernier sursauta. Il s’était fait happer par le flux des paroles non dites à nouveau.

 

\- Hein, quoi?

\- Sherlock m’avait dit plus tôt que vous étiez parti passer une entrevue pour un travail à St. Barts, répéta patiemment Mycroft. (John lança un regard étonné à Sherlock. Ainsi donc, malgré son apparente inattention, il avait enregistré chacun de ses mots?) Finalement, est-ce que ça s’est bien déroulé? Avez-vous eu des nouvelles? L’avez-vous obtenu?

\- Bien sûr qu’il l’a obtenu, le coupa Sherlock d’un ton ennuyé, sinon il ne serait pas entré triomphalement dans l’appart comme il l’a fait tantôt. Maintenant, Mycroft, débarrasse le plancher, j’ai des tas de trucs plus importants à faire.

\- Sherlock, tu pourrais faire un effort et parler un peu plus gentiment à ton frère, le réprimanda John, se sentant un peu comme une enseignante de maternelle en disant cette phrase.

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, docteur Watson, j’ai l’habitude, soupira Mycroft avec un sourire résigné. Bon, Sherlock, je sais que tu rejettes automatiquement toutes les enquêtes que je t’apporte, mais jette au moins un œil au dossier. Qui sait, ça pourrait piquer ta curiosité.

 

Le détective consultant darda un regard méprisant sur la chemise de carton que son grand frère avait laissée sur la table. Puis, il eut un petit ricanement avant de reporter son attention sur son violon.

 

Sur cette absence de réponse, John soupira et, en bon hôte, se leva et alla reconduire Mycroft Holmes à la porte.

 

\- M. Holmes, ce fut un plaisir, dit-il tout en serrant sa main. Revenez quand vous voulez.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit l’autre. À bientôt, j’espère.

 

_«Oh, pour cela, nous nous reverrons bientôt, John Rider.»_

 

Et sur ces paroles, Mycroft quitta le 221b Baker Street.

 

John referma la porte derrière lui tout en fonçant les sourcils. Ce nom, John Rider. Il lui était terriblement familier, mais l’ex-médecin militaire n’arrivait pas à le replacer. Il l’articula en silence plusieurs fois, espérant qu’un souvenir remonte à la surface. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve fait d’éléments qu’il connaissait, mais dont il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler.

 

_Autrement dit, tout devient de plus en plus bizarre._


	7. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il le détestait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui ou celle qui trouve la référence à la mythologie dans ce chapitre gagne mon respect!
> 
> Ce chapitre est très court, mais le prochain sera plus consistant. Je vous en donne ma parole.

***

 

_Froid._

_Tout est froid._

 

Jack fut tiré de sa demi-somnolence par un hurlement que son corps avait poussé malgré lui. Il inclina la tête le plus bas que ne lui permettaient ses membres entravés. Sur son ventre, la plaie béante était toujours là. Plus petite qu’auparavant, certes, mais toujours présente. Cette fois-ci, l’homme avait mené un test sur lui avec un laser, lui ouvrant complètement l’abdomen. Eh bien, quand il disait «ouvrir»… «réduire en charpie» serait plutôt le terme exact. Et maintenant, tout le monde attendait que Jack finisse de cicatriser pour conduire le prochain test.

 

L’homme s’était découvert une habileté spéciale (Pouvoir surnaturel? il n’était pas sûr du terme à employer) : son corps avait la capacité de cicatriser en un temps record. Encore mieux, il ne pouvait pas _mourir_. Une fois, alors qu’il faisait encore partie de l’armée, il s’était pris deux balles dans le torse à l’occasion d’une offensive. Autrement dit, une blessure qui aurait dû lui être fatale. Mais, au lieu de mourir comme n’importe quel humain l’aurait fait, tout était devenu noir, et puis ensuite, il s’était réveillé dans l’unité médicale de la base (à la morgue, pour plus de précisions) sous les yeux ébahis du médecin.

 

Et voilà qu’avant d’avoir pu dire ouf, il se retrouvait emprisonné Dieu sait où, à être un sujet de laboratoire sur lequel on conduit  sans scrupules des tests. Exactement le genre de scénario que tous les personnages redoutent dans les films.

 

Aujourd’hui, c’était Oswin qui le surveillait. La jeune femme était assise les bras croisés de l’autre côté du verre de sa cellule. De tous ses tortionnaires, Oswin était celle qui déplaisait le moins à Jack. C’était la seule qui semblait vraiment se préoccuper de son sort. Qui lui adressait la parole. Qui le traitait comme un être humain. Cependant, elle n’en restait pas moins un de ses bourreaux. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres.

 

\- Ça ne fait pas trop mal? demanda-t-elle avec une petite grimace qui se voulait compatissante.

 

Jack rit sans joie.

 

\- D’après toi?

 

La jeune femme n’osa pas répondre. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la tristesse et la résignation. Au fond, malgré sa condition, Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même si c’était difficile. Elle ne faisait qu’obéir à des ordres que sa conscience semblait remettre en question.

 

Oswin ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, puis, au dernier moment, se ravisa. Certaines choses ne se disaient tout simplement pas avec des mots.

 

 Soudain, on entendit un bruit de porte qui claquait venant du bout du couloir. La jeune femme se leva d’un bond, visiblement soulagée d’échapper à la tension qui régnait entre eux. Puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jack roula des yeux. Ces pas ne pouvaient appartenir qu’à…

 

\- Bonjour Monsieur Harkness, fit l’homme en complet qui venait d’apparaître de l’autre côté de la vitre, le ton empli d’une amabilité feinte. Est-ce que vous allez mieux? Ça se referme, tranquillement mais sûrement?

\- Vous pariez, répondit Jack sans desserrer les dents. Alors, qu’est-ce que ce sera ensuite? Vous allez me couper en morceaux et me disperser dans le Nil?

 

Il eut un petit ricanement proche de la démence. Il le détestait.

 

\- Quel est le but de ces stupides tests? poursuivit-il. Vous devez me relâcher!

\- Tests, tests… Quel mot vulgaire, vous ne trouvez pas? Voyons, ce ne sont pas que de simples tests, mais bien l’avenir de l’humanité, répondit l’autre homme d’un ton décontracté. S’il avait été là, mon petit frère les aurait plutôt qualifiés d’ _expériences_. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas vous relâcher comme ça, vous en avez beaucoup trop vu. J’aurais à vous tuer avant, et vous savez à quel point c’est difficile, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Salaud, murmura Jack avec l’expression la plus haineuse qu’il pouvait produire. Si ses yeux avaient été des lasers, l’homme au complet serait mort deux fois plutôt qu’une.

\- Oh, si j’étais vous, je surveillerais mon langage avec moi… Miss Oswin? Allez me chercher la scie mécanique.

\- Bien, Monsieur Holmes, répondit la jeune femme en détalant, jetant un dernier regard empli de tristesse et de résignation à Jack.

\- Quant à nous deux, fit l’homme en complet tout en se tournant de nouveau vers son prisonnier, il est temps de s’amuser un peu.

 

Pour toute réponse, Jack poussa un gémissement alors que sa plaie achevait de se refermer.

 

_Où es-tu, John? Qu’attends-tu pour venir me libérer?_


	8. I Can See Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Vous ne me croyez pas, c’est normal, j’imagine. C’est tellement fou, j’ai du mal à y croire moi-même."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente! J'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera... :)

*** 

 

Cette journée-là, un jour complètement ordinaire et semblable aux précédents en tous points, avait commencé particulièrement bien pour Martha Jones, et ce, sans aucune raison. Elle s’était réveillée emplie d’une bonne humeur qui lui semblait imperturbable, pleine d’énergie. Si elle avait été du genre ésotérique, elle aurait presque pu affirmer qu’elle se sentait renaître.

 

La jeune médecin avait gradué il y avait un peu moins d’un an et s’était rapidement trouvé un travail aux urgences de l’hôpital St. Bartholomew. Tout se portait comme un charme et son emploi était stimulant – mis à part l’incident Jim, bien entendu. Mais dans l’ensemble, Martha s’estimait chanceuse d’être à l’endroit où elle se trouvait et de pouvoir sauver des vies comme elle en avait toujours rêvé.

 

Donc, au matin de cette journée précise, la jeune femme s’était levée avec cet étrange sentiment de bonheur pour aucune raison en particulier. Elle se rendit à l’hôpital comme à tous les jours et salua Rory, un de ses collègues et meilleurs amis au passage. Puis, elle s’en alla rejoindre son collègue, John Watson, qui était déjà en poste depuis une heure.

 

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que John travaillait aux urgences avec elle. Jusqu’à présent, Martha ne trouvait rien à redire. Il était très compétent, compréhensif, patient (comme il l’avait mentionné dans son entrevue), un collègue merveilleux et même un bon ami. Il avait pris l’habitude de manger avec Rory et elle à tous les midis, et il s’ouvrait un peu plus à eux à caque jour. Cependant, pendant quelques instants, lorsqu’il pensait que personne ne remarquait, Martha pouvait lire la douleur du traumatisme dans ses yeux. Quelque chose lui était arrivé en Afghanistan, mais John n’en avait jamais parlé, ne voulait vraisemblablement pas en parler, et la jeune femme respectait totalement cela.

 

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous, c’était comment? lui demanda-t-elle.

 

John lui avait confié la veille qu’il avait un rencard avec Ellen, une ancienne camarade de lycée. Le médecin soupira.

 

\- Une catastrophe, confessa-t-il. J’ai renversé du vin sur sa blouse. Du vin _rouge_ sur sa blouse _blanche_.

 

Martha eut un petit rire amusé.

 

\- Excuse-moi, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter. Je ne devrais pas rire.

\- Oh non, c’est correct, répondit John. Qui sait, peut-être que ce sera le début d’une nouvelle mode?

 

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme s’autorisa à rire avant de s’installer dans son bureau. Elle était prête à recevoir son premier patient de la journée.

La réceptionniste appela un «Madame Parsons, salle six!», puis Martha entendit cogner à sa porte.

 

\- Entrez!

 

La porte s’entrouvrit et une femme blonde, chétive, âgée d’environ une cinquantaine d’années entra dans le bureau. Timidement, elle s’assit en face de Martha sur la chaise que cette dernière lui désignait.

 

\- Bonjour, Madame Parsons, fit la jeune femme d’un ton qui mettait immédiatement en confiance. Bon, avant de commencer, avez-vous déjà un dossier ici? Parce que sinon, je dois d’abord vous en créer un.

\- Oui, oui, répondit la dame, j’en ai déjà un, j’étais venue au printemps passé pour ma hanche.

 

Martha entra son nom dans l’ordinateur qui se trouvait sur son bureau, ouvrit le dossier et se munit d’un stylo.

 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici, Madame Parsons? demanda la jeune médecin.

 

Sa patiente soupira.

 

\- Ce sont les migraines, avoua-t-elle. Depuis deux semaines, j’ai d’horribles migraines qui ne veulent pas s’en aller. J’ai essayé tous les traitements que je connaissais, scientifiques ou non, sans succès. Il faut dire que j’ai souvent été en proie à des maux de tête dans ma vie, mais jamais à cette intensité. En plus, c’est toujours du même côté : à droite à chaque fois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ça cesse, j’ai déjà manqué deux journées de travail consécutives.

\- Avez-vous remarqué des changements dans votre mode de vie? s’enquit Martha tout en fronçant les sourcils, sans lever le nez de sa feuille. Avez-vous déménagé ou eu une nouvelle prescription, ce genre de chose?

\- Non, rien du tout, répondit Madame Parsons. Il n’y a vraiment aucune explication visible.

 

Martha déposa son crayon, resta pensive pendant quelques secondes puis s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

\- Ce phénomène peut être causé par plusieurs phénomènes. Peut-être avez-vous développé une tolérance aux médicaments en vente libre contre le mal de tête – le cas échéant, il vous faudra une prescription spéciale. Sinon, peut-être est-ce un problème plus grave qui nécessitera des examens plus approfondis pour être confirmé. Ou peut-être s’agit-il seulement de tensions dans votre cou ou votre nuque qui débalancent le flux sanguin de votre cerveau. Dans ce cas-là, un bon massage est souvent la solution. Or, il s’avère que j’ai reçu une formation pour donner ce genre de massage. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse un?

\- Volontiers, répondit Madame Parsons. Si ça peut me soulager…

 

Martha se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer derrière sa patiente. Elle commença par lui masser la base du cou en traçant des cercles avec le bout de ses doigts. Puis, elle remonta vers la nuque pour finalement arriver aux tempes. Et c’est alors qu’elle le sentit. Le visage de la jeune médecin se décomposa.

 

\- Oh, fit-elle en un souffle.

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? demanda Madame Parsons, sur le qui-vive.

\- Madame, je suis complètement et totalement désolée, ajouta Martha sur le même ton absent.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a, bon sang? Répondez-moi.

\- Vous avez une tumeur.

\- Une QUOI!?

\- Une tumeur. Vous avez une tumeur au cerveau, Madame Parsons.

\- Mais-mais-mais, cela ne peut pas être vrai! Je n’ai pas…

\- Je ne peux pas déterminer si elle est maligne ou non, mais elle est définitivement inopérable, la coupa Martha. Je suis désolée.

\- Vous devez vous tromper! s’écria sa patiente tout en se levant debout, gesticulant sous l’effet du stress. Cela ne peut pas être exact, je n’étais même pas malade, je venais uniquement pour…

\- … Des migraines incessantes qui s’intensifiaient de jour en jour. Ça ressemble beaucoup à une tumeur au cerveau, vous ne trouvez pas?

 

La dame se laissa tomber sur sa chaise comme une masse, considérant la nouvelle. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

 

\- Donc, j’ai une tumeur inopérable au cerveau, c’est bien ça? fit-elle d’une voix éteinte après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Oui, c’est ça. Je suis désolée, répéta Martha pour la troisième fois.

 

S’en suivit un autre silence lourd du poids de la mauvaise nouvelle. Cette fois-ci, les larmes se mirent à couler franchement des yeux de Madame Parsons.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. Comment avez-vous fait pour détecter la… (elle émit un sanglot) la tumeur si facilement? N’aviez-vous pas dit plus tôt que ça nécessitait des examens plus approfondis?

 

La jeune femme considéra ses mains pendant quelques secondes, interloquée.

 

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

 

***

 

\- Je lui ai quand même fait passer une radio, même si j’étais certaine que ce n’était pas nécessaire, et devinez le résultat : une tumeur au côté droit! Infime, mais tout de même…

 

Rory et John étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités. Martha aimait bien le petit effet qu’elle produisait, et fit une pause pour alimenter le suspense.

 

\- Mais-mais… Comment as-tu pu lui donner son diagnostic à mains nues? demanda Rory en balbutiant. Tout le monde sait qu’à ce stade-là, les tumeurs sont indétectables…

 

La jeune femme soupira.

 

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée; je le savais, c’est tout. Je lui massais la tête, et là, je l’ai sentie, comme une pulsation… C’est difficile à expliquer. Un peu comme si…

\- Tu faisais partie intégrante du cerveau? compléta John tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Exactement! s’exclama Martha avec un sourire ravi. C’est _exactement_ ça que j’allais dire! Mais comment as-tu su… Ça t’est déjà arrivé à toi aussi?

 

John secoua vigoureusement la tête.

 

\- Simple coup de chance, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée du café qu’il tenait dans sa main.

 

Rory demeurait silencieux, tentant d’analyser la situation.

 

\- Donc, tu as «senti» (il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) la tumeur de cette dame bien avant que n’importe quelle machine connue aurait pu le faire, récapitula-t-il.

\- Apparemment, oui, répondit Martha.

\- Et tu nous dis la vérité? demanda John sur un ton dubitatif.

\- Évidemment!

 

Cette fois-ci, John haussa les sourcils.

 

\- Elle dit vrai, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, puisque je le dis! Quel genre d’énergumène irait inventer une histoire pareille pour se rendre intéressant?

 

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Rory.

 

\- Alors, maintenant que tu t’es trouvé un pouvoir surnaturel, tu vas pouvoir l’utiliser pour faire le bien et être au service de la population! s’esclaffa-t-il.

 

Martha lui offrit un regard éloquent.

 

\- Tu ne me crois pas, déclara-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que je te crois, pouffa Rory de plus belle. Alors, comment doit-on t’appeler maintenant? L’incroyable Martha, celle qui diagnostique plus vite que son ombre?

 

John et Rory éclatèrent de rire. Martha soupira et appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main.

 

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, c’est normal, j’imagine, répondit-elle d’un ton résigné. C’est tellement fou, j’ai du mal à y croire moi-même.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Rory est seulement jaloux. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on devient officiellement un superhéros, fit John avec un sourire complice.

\- En parlant de journées inhabituelles, demanda l’infirmier à l’ex-médecin militaire, avais-tu été mis au courant du fait que l’anniversaire de notre justicière est mardi prochain?

 

John fixa Martha avec de grands yeux et un sourire.

 

\- Tu m’avais caché ça, répondit-il. Quel âge – si ce n’est pas trop indiscret?

\- Vingt-cinq ans, majeure et vaccinée! s’exclama la jeune femme, trop heureuse d’aborder un sujet moins controversé.

 

Ce fut au tour de John de soupirer.

 

\- Voilà qui ne me rajeunit _définitivement_ pas, répondit-il sur un ton faussement découragé.

\- À chaque anniversaire, on descend au pub avec des amis pour célébrer. Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir? lui demanda Rory. Si Martha est d’accord, bien entendu, s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d’accord, murmura cette dernière.

\- Vous… Vous êtes sûrs? hésita John. Je ne vous connais que depuis un mois.

\- Et comment! s’exclama Martha tout en mettant une main sur son épaule. Tu fais partie de l’équipe, maintenant.

 

Le sourire sur les lèvres de John s’élargit.

 

\- Eh bien, si c’est comme ça… finit-il par répondre. Mais je vous préviens, je reste quelqu’un extrêmement ennuyeux même sous l’effet de l’alcool.

 

Martha lui adressa un sourire radieux.

 

_Je suis terriblement désolée._


	9. Psychic Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «- C’est ce qu’il aurait voulu! hurla Dean à son tour. Qu’on poursuive ce qu’il a laissé! Qu’on valide toutes ses recherches!  
> \- PAPA EST MORT! répliqua Sam tout en se levant d’un bond avec violence. C’est triste, mais il n’est plus là! Alors, tu ne vas pas te laisser dicter ta conduite par un mort!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, j'ai encore mis une éternité... J'encaisse pleinement tous les coups mentaux.

 

***

La pluie cliquetait sur les fenêtres, produisant un bruit régulier. De l’autre côté de la chambre, l’horloge émettait son éternel tic-tac. Ces bruits semblaient sonner incroyablement fort à cause du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Sam Winchester, qui était attablé devant son ordinateur portable, leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder l’heure et soupira. Le temps semblait passer plus lentement qu’à l’habitude, la petite aiguille étirant inlassablement les secondes. Il lui prit une envie soudaine d’arracher l’objet du mur et de le détruire à coups de pelle.

 

Cela pouvait sembler un peu extrême, mais quiconque aurait vécu les dernières semaines dans les mêmes conditions aurait approuvé les pensées du jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant vingt-neuf jours que Sam et Dean s’étaient enfuis pour se protéger de ceux qui avaient assassiné leur père. Depuis l’incident du restaurant, survenu deux semaines plus tôt, Dean était devenu paranoïaque, empruntant des détours et des routes tortueuses pour semer d’éventuels poursuivants, changeant de plaque d’immatriculation à chaque état et ne quittant pas son petit frère des yeux une seule seconde. Résultat : le trajet qui aurait dû nécessiter une semaine leur avait demandé deux semaines de route, et Sam commençait à trouver son frère franchement lourd.

 

D’une part, le jeune homme comprenait ses motivations : ils avaient eu la confirmation qu’ils étaient bel et bien en danger, qu’ils avaient bien fait de s’enfuir, et encore là, ils avaient été retrouvés et étaient passés à deux doigts de mourir. Mais, d’une autre part, Sam commençait à penser que son frère ne lui faisait pas confiance. Enfin, il le traitait comme un enfant de cinq ans, bon sang! Les deux frères étaient maintenant arrivés dans les environs de Lima, et cela faisait deux jours que Sam était confiné dans une chambre de motel en attendant que leurs faux papiers soient prêts, n’ayant rien de mieux à faire que de surfer sur le net ou écouter le tic-tac de l’horloge. La plupart du temps, Dean lui tenait compagnie en silence, parcourant les recherches de leur père dans l’espoir de pouvoir les poursuivre un jour et se faisant du mouron comme une mère poule.

 

Cependant, ce soir-là, Sam avait convaincu son grand frère que ce dernier pouvait sortir leur acheter à souper sans qu’il ne soit obligé de l’accompagner. Au début, Dean avait refusé tout net, mais après que Sam lui ait répété maintes fois qu’il ne courait aucun danger et puis que, de toute façon, il était amplement capable de se défendre, il avait fini par céder. Le jeune frère eut finalement un moment de quiétude après plusieurs semaines de cohabitation constante et forcée, ce qui lui permit de s’occuper de certaines choses. Un peu d’intimité était bienvenue, mais cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que Dean était sorti et, même s’il ne voulait pas se l’avouer, Sam commençait à s’inquiéter. Et si, au bout du compte, son frère avait raison? Et s’ils avaient bel et bien été suivis jusqu’à Lima et Dean s’était fait kidnapper aussitôt qu’il avait mis les pieds dehors seul? Soudain, le tic-tac de l’horloge lui sembla plus insupportable que jamais.

 

C’est à ce moment que la quiétude morbide de la pièce fut brisée par la porte d’entrée, qui s’ouvrit à la volée. Dans l’embrasure, une silhouette se découpait dans le soir pluvieux.

 

\- Désolé d’avoir mis autant de temps, fit Dean tout en retirant ses bottes et son blouson trempé. Il ne t’es rien arrivé, j’espère?

\- Non, mais regarde ça, répondit Sam tout e tournant l’ordinateur vers son frère. Je viens de trouver ce blog, c’est vraiment cool : c’est ce gars, heu, John Watson, qui raconte comment…

\- Sammy, il faut que je te parle, le coupa Dean en fermant le portable d’un coup sec.

 

Sam eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien le ton qu’employait son frère : cela signifiait qu’il avait quelque chose d’important à lui dire, et que dans 99% des cas, il n’aimerait pas ou serait en désaccord avec l’information qu’on lui présenterait. Dieu savait que le jeune homme avait entendu ce ton plus de fois qu’à son tour depuis le début de leur périple.

 

\- Tu te rappelles que j’avais évoqué la possibilité de poursuivre le travail de papa le jour du, heu, de l’incident… (Sam émit un grognement étouffé), mais on n’en a pas reparlé depuis, à cause du fait qu’on a, heum, failli mourir ce jour-là… (Sam émit un second grognement.)

 

Visiblement, Dean avait voulu préparer cette discussion, mais n’avait pas su comment s’y prendre. Une situation du genre les-mots-sonnaient-bien-mieux-dans-ma-tête, et Sam n’était pas sûr d’apprécier la tournure des évènements.

 

\- Dean, tu sais que… commença-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, cette fois-ci, tu vas m’écouter du début à la fin, le coupa-t-il d’un ton plus déterminé. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas être impliqué dans ses travaux, que tu ne veux toujours pas, que tu ne voudras jamais et que c’est tout ce que tu as toujours fui, mais je ne te forcerai pas à m’aider si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne t’en parlerai même pas, tu n’auras rien à voir là-dedans. Je promets que ce ne sera que moi, mais pour l’instant, laisse-moi seulement t’expliquer quelques trucs, d’accord?

 

Dean regardait son frère avec impatience, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier le considéra pendant quelques secondes, interdit, puis finit par soupirer.

 

\- D’accord, acquiesça-t-il sans joie. Alors, qu’y a-t-il de si important que tu veuilles me montrer?

\- Ceci, répondit Dean tout en déposant sur la table le carnet de bord de leur père. Premièrement, on y retrouve toutes sortes de choses incroyables : téléportation, télépathie, hypnôse… le genre de truc que l’on retrouve dans des récits de science-fiction.

\- Tu parles, murmura Sam.

 

Ce dernier feuilleta le cahier à nouveau, peu convaincu. Puis, il s’arrêta net et leva les yeux vers son frère en haussant les sourcils.

 

\- Minute… Il expérimentait sur des personnes? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Exactement! s’exclama Dean avec un sourire. Papa avait commencé à retracer tous les mutants des Etats-Unis – peut-être même du monde entier? – et les avait réunis dans une base de données qui se trouve dans son ordinateur. Quand je suis allé chercher les choses qui se trouvaient dans son bureau, le jour de sa mort, il y avait sur son mur une grande carte de l’Amérique avec un tas de punaises dessus, toutes reliées les unes aux autres par des ficelles. Au début, je n’avais pas réalisé de quoi il s’agissait et combien c’était important… Je pensais que c’était toutes les villes où il avait donné des conférences…

\- Et… qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous? lui demanda Sam avant de se corriger. Heu… Toi! Je voulais dire «toi».

 

Il n’y avait pas de «nous» là-dedans. Base de données ou pas, il n’avait ni l’envie ni l’intention de se lancer là-dedans.

 

\- Ça veut dire que l’on peut retracer tous les mutants du pays! s’exclama Dean. J’ai transféré la base de données sur une clé USB (il sortit l’objet en question de la poche arrière de son jean et l’agita sous le nez de son frère). Elle est protégée par trois niveaux de codes – qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à pirater -, et une fois que ce sera fait, nous aurons accès à toute l’information et pourrons même étendre le code au monde entier!

\- Et alors…? répliqua Sam.

\- C’est là que ça devient intéressant. On pourrait aller rencontrer des gens, leur parler de leurs… capacités, et peut-être faire quelques petits tests ou expériences…

 

Le jeune homme en avait assez entendu.

 

\- NON! cria-t-il en abattant son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter son grand frère. Il n’en est pas question!

\- Mais… je n’ai même pas encore fini! fit Dean, désemparé. Je ne t’ai même pas encore parlé de…

\- J’en ai déjà assez entendu, le coupa Sam d’un ton sans appel. Et il n’est question sous aucun prétexte que tu conduises des expériences sur des inconnus, que je sois impliqué ou non!

 

C’était bizarre, il lui semblait qu’ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation.

 

\- Et pourquoi pas? répliqua Dean. Imagine les avancées que ça pourrait procurer à la science!

 

Sam secoua la tête et eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même sur un ton incrédule. N’as-tu jamais entendu parler de ce qu’on appelle «L’ÉTHIQUE»? ajouta-t-il plus fort, hurlant presque le dernier mot.

\- Je ne planifiais pas mener des expériences contre le gré des sujets, franchement, répondit Dean sur un ton suffisant. Je vais leur demander leur accord et leur expliquer de quoi il s’agit en long et en large. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu’ils voudront désespérément une explication, vu les phénomènes bizarres qui leur seront arrivés.

 

Sam resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, dévisageant son frère avec dégoût.

 

\- Regarde-toi, finit-il par cracher d’un ton faussement calme où respirait la colère. Te croyant tellement important, et plaçant la science devant tout et tout le monde. Tu deviens exactement comme lui, tu le sais, ça?

\- C’est ce qu’il aurait voulu! hurla Dean à son tour. Qu’on poursuive ce qu’il a laissé! Qu’on valide toutes ses recherches!

\- PAPA EST MORT! répliqua Sam tout en se levant d’un bond avec violence. C’est triste, mais il n’est plus là! Alors, tu ne vas pas te laisser dicter ta conduite par un mort!

 

Dean resta paralysé, une expression horrifiée au visage.

 

\- Comment… Comment peux-tu simplement oser…? balbutia-t-il.

\- Non, cette fois-ci, c’est TOI qui va m’écouter, Dean Winchester! le coupa Sam. Depuis le début, c’est toi qui dirige tout. Tu es venu me kidnapper à l’école à six heures du matin sans me donner une seule explication, tu me trimballes à travers les Etats-Unis sans me demander mon avis, tu me confines à domicile des jours durant et tu m’obliges à poursuivre la chose que j’ai fuie durant toute ma vie. Jusqu’à présent, je n’ai pas répliqué une seule fois et ai tout accepté, mais maintenant, j’en ai RAS-LE-BOL! Tu prétends faire ça pour mon bien, mais toutes tes décisions sont sans appel et se prennent sans moi. Tu me traites exactement comme Papa me traitait! Un sous-fifre. Un moins que rien. Tu m’as plongé dans cette merde jusqu’au cou contre mon gré, alors le moins que tu puisses faire, c’est de ne pas faire la même chose avec d’innocents inconnus désemparés.

\- Sam.

\- Ne vois-tu pas que c’est inévitablement ce qui va arriver? Tu l’as dit toi-même, nous sommes un danger. Et te voilà, qui veut te mettre à rencontrer des inconnus!

\- Sam.

\- Ça me dégoûte, tu finis vraiment par lui ressembler. Tellement onubilé par…

\- SAM.

 

Sam s’interrompit soudain, remarquant l’expression étrange de Dean. Ce dernier était figé, fixant un point devant lui comme s’il avait vu un fantôme.

 

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va?

\- La table, articula ce dernier, pâle comme un drap.

 

Le plus jeune suivit le regard de son frère et comprit la cause de sa stupeur. Devant lui, la table flottait à dix centimètres du sol.

 

\- Mais comment…? fit Sam, écarquillant les yeux.

 

Aussitôt, le meuble retomba au sol avec un lourd fracas. L’ordinateur glissa et se retrouva sur la moquette. Les deux frères eurent un mouvement de recul.

 

\- Que… Qu’est-ce qui vient juste de se passer? demanda finalement Sam après plusieurs secondes d’un silence traumatisé.

\- C’était toi.

 

Le jeune homme jeta à son frère un regard incrédule.

 

\- Quoi? Comment ça, «c’était moi»?

\- C’est toi qui a fait léviter la table.

 

Sam éclata de rire.

 

\- Tout ceci est ridicule. C’est la pire tentative de changement de sujet que j’aie entendue de ma vie, Dean. Alors, comment as-tu réussi cet exploit? Un fil invisible?

\- C’est toi, je te le jure, répondit l’aîné, sérieux comme un discours officiel. Tu as fait bouger la table par la pensée.

\- Quoi, comme de la télékinésie?

\- Précisément. Papa avait même commencé à faire certains tests sur toi à ton insu. Il était persuadé que tu étais l’un d’eux.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça? lui demanda Sam sur un ton méprisant.

\- Essaie de faire bouger la table à nouveau, pour voir, renchérit Dean sur un ton de défi. On verra qui a raison.

\- Non, répondit son frère catégoriquement.

\- Allez, s’il te plaît. Tu sais que tu n’as rien à perdre. Tu pourras rire de moi si j’ai tort.

 

Sam considéra son grand frère pendant quelques instants, puis finit par lever les yeux au ciel et reporter son attention sur la table.

 

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il s’imagina la table, sa forme, son poids, l’espace qu’elle occupait. Puis, doucement, il s’imagina la table devenir légère, plus légère que l’air, en suspension dans la pièce au niveau des yeux de son frère. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Le meuble resta sagement à sa place sur le sol. Sam s’apprêtait à abandonner et à se moquer de son frère comme il ne l’avait jamais fait, quand soudain, la table se mit à flotter, se positionnant exactement au niveau des yeux de Dean, comme il l’avait imaginé. Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres du frère aîné.

 

\- Fais-la bouger à droite et à gauche, ordonna-t-il.

 

À nouveau, Sam se concentra, et quelques instants plus tard, le meuble était en train de faire le tour de la pièce paresseusement. C’est alors que le jeune homme réalisa pleinement ce qui était en train de se passer.

 

\- Je fais de la télékinésie, murmura-t-il. C’est _moi_ qui fait voler cette table.

 

Dean eut un petit rire et un sourire franc.

 

\- Tu es un mutant, Sammy.

 

_Tu es un être fragile et spécial. Et tu es maintenant plus vulnérable que jamais._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un peu l'impression que les personnalités de Sam et Dean son inversées dans cette histoire. C'est bizarre.


	10. The Perfect Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «- Quoi? demanda Sherlock devant l’hilarité de son ami.
> 
> \- Oh, rien, c’est seulement drôle d’entendre l’expression «amitié améliorée» dans ta bouche. Ça fait tellement…
> 
> \- Commun? Inhabituel?
> 
> \- J’allais plutôt opter pour «vulgaire».»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écouté Heroes en fin de semaine... OHMY j'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon. ARRRRRH.

***

Juste une autre journée normale au 221b Baker Street.

 

Lorsque Sherlock entra dans la pièce, il dût se retenir de siffler devant le glauque exacerbé des lieux. Mais évidemment, il avait déjà déduit qu’ils seraient dans cet état. Il s’agenouilla pour passer sous le ruban jaune et entendit John rire derrière lui.

 

\- Ça, c’est intense, soupira ce dernier.

 

Et pour cause. On se serait cru dans une nouvelle d’Edgar Allan Poe. La chambre d’hôtel était entièrement dévastée, les meubles retournés et fracassés, les vases brisés jonchant le sol d’éclats de verre. On pouvait voir deux corps dans la pièce, un homme et une femme. La femme était étendue sur le lit, et ne semblait pas trop mal en point, si ce n’était que son crâne avait été ouvert comme un melon et vidé de son contenu. L’homme, par contre, était plus difficile à remarquer. Ce n’était que lorsqu’on levait la tête que l’on pouvait apercevoir son corps cloué au plafond à plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à – en fait, ceci était assurément une mise en scène. Aucune scène de crime normale ne ressemblait à cela.

 

Un troisième homme entra dans la pièce en passant sous le ruban jaune. Il soupira à la vue de la scène macabre, passa la main sur sa nuque et adressa la parole à Sherlock et John.

 

\- Anderson vous demande de ne pas saboter les preuves, dit-il. vous avez le champ libre, je vous laisse trois minutes.

\- Anderson est un imbécile, il ne remarque jamais les choses importantes, répliqua Sherlock avec dédain, enfilant des gants en plastique.

\- Merci, Lestrade, ajouta John avec un petit sourire de convenance.

 

Lestrade leur adressa un dernier regard puis quitta la pièce. Sherlock observa les murs de long en large, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l’heure. Des dizaines d’idées lui venaient à l’esprit en même temps. Il les considérait, les analysait, les conservait ou les supprimait, tout cela en l’espace de quelques secondes. Des fois, il avait une irrépressible envie de se mettre à hurler. À la place, il se tourna vers John et lui offrit un sourire pincé.

 

\- Alors, qu’en penses-tu?

 

John le fixait avec une expression étrange, comme s’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ce phénomène lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Des fois, quand lui-même ne faisait rien ou qu’il était perdu dans ses pensées, son coloc se mettait à l’observer avec l’air qu’il aurait pu avoir si Sherlock avait proclamé qu’il était un fan fini des Télétubbies. Et cela l’embêtait profondément car, en temps normal, Sherlock aurait pu déduire les raisons d’un tel comportement, mais ceci n’offrait tout simplement aucune logique.

 

\- C’est impossible, finit par murmurer John.

 

«C’est impossible», venait de penser Sherlock. Le froncement de sourcils de ce dernier s’accentua.

 

\- Que veux-tu dire par là? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux dire que ça n’offre tout simplement aucune logique, répondit John tout en scrutant le plafond. Pour pouvoir hisser cet homme au plafond, il aurait fallu soit un escabeau ou plusieurs personnes, or, il n’y a pas de traces d’échelle et une seule trace de pas sur la moquette, donc comment ce type a-t-il fait pour le clouer au plafond?

 

Sherlock resta sans mot pendant quelques secondes. John venait de résumer parfaitement son train de pensée des deux dernières minutes, mot pour mot. Puis, rapidement, le détective consultant se ressaisit.

 

\- Tu as dit le mot «type». Pourquoi «type»? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait nécessairement un homme? Simple présomption?

\- Non, les traces de pas sont beaucoup trop larges pour appartenir à une femme, renchérit John.

 

Sherlock en était arrivé à la même conclusion quelques secondes plus tôt. John, remarquant l’expression choquée de son ami, fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Heum… Sherlock? Est-ce que ça va?

\- La femme, répondit promptement ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce que le tueur est parti avec son cerveau? Pourquoi elle et pas l’autre? Et d’abord, pourquoi volerait-on un _cerveau_?

\- Voler un cerveau… répéta John, pensif.

 

_Les parties du corps dont il s’était emparé étaient des cerveaux. Des cerveaux, vous imaginez?_

À ce moment précis, Lestrade apparut de nouveau dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il enjamba le ruban jaune, pénétra dans la chambre d’hôtel et s’adossa contre le mur, les jambes croisées.

 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez? demanda-t-il en s’adressant à John. Est-ce que vous les avez identifiés?

\- Pas encore, dit le blond. Ou du moins, pas moi. Je doute fort que Sherlock ignore même encore l’identité du criminel en personne.

 

Sherlock, qui était alors tourné de dos aux deux hommes, sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Il était rare pour lui de recevoir des compliments. La plupart du temps, lorsqu’il faisait ses déductions, les gens roulaient des yeux, soupiraient ou lui disaient d’aller se faire foutre (il se rappelait même d’une femme qui lui avait lancé sa chaussure en peine figure). C’était comme ça, les idiots n’aimaient pas se faire rappeler qu’ils étaient idiots, et Sherlock, qui n’en avait honnêtement rien à faire, ne faisait aucun effort pour se faire apprécier en général. Les gens ne l’aimaient pas, il n’aimait pas les gens, et tout était bien qui finissait bien.

 

Et puis, John était arrivé.

 

Rien n’aurait pu prévoir l’effet qu’il aurait sur la vie de Sherlock. A priori, il n’avait rien de bien spécial, il n’était qu’un idiot parmi les autres selon les critères du détective consultant. Mais plus les deux hommes se côtoyaient, plus Sherlock remarquait que John était bien plus qu’un simple idiot ordinaire : au lieu de lui lancer des regards obliques, il trouvait que ses déductions étaient «fantastiques». Au lieu de passer des petits commentaires emplis de sarcasme, il essayait véritablement, à sa façon, de l’aider dans ses enquêtes. Et par-dessus tout, malgré tout, malgré _lui_ , John le trouvait _formidable_.  C’était bien la première fois que quelqu’un appréciait et recherchait sa compagnie. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait d’avoir des différends, mais à chaque fois, John finissait par rire de façon incrédule et le fixer avec un sourire indéchiffrable (et à chaque fois, Sherlock avait peur qu’il n’en ait assez, fasse ses valises et s’en aille en claquant la porte, mais il n’en était rien). Pour une fois, le détective consultant se sentait apprécié, et il n’était pas sûr de savoir gérer ce qu’il ressentait lorsqu’on le complimentait – lorsque John le complimentait.

 

\- Oui, heum, contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser, ces deux-là n’étaient pas en couple, répondit finalement Sherlock en se tournant de nouveau vers les deux autres. Quelque chose me fait penser qu’elle portait toujours ses vêtements au moment de se faire tuer. Et puis, John m’a brillamment démontré que les circonstances du crime relevaient de l’impossible.

 

À ce moment précis, le détective se mit à fixer son acolyte avec son fameux regard qui donnait l’impression de passer aux rayons X. John rougit légèrement.

 

\- D’ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour remarquer tous ces détails? s’enquit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi, tu doutes de mes facultés de déduction?

\- Tu sais où je veux en venir.

 

John soupira et rougit de plus belle, puis leva le regard pour rencontrer celui de son colocataire.

 

\- Un simple coup de chance, admit-il tout en détournant le regard à nouveau. J’essayais d’imaginer ce que tu dirais, et puis… voilà. Ça a bien fonctionné, non?

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences qu’on appelle «chance», répliqua Sherlock du tac au tac tout en plissant les yeux.

\- Heum… Je dois vous demander de partir, fit Lestrade pour essayer de dissoudre la tension qui était en train de s’installer entre les deux hommes. J’ai un rendez-vous avec, heu… quelqu’un. Alors, vous me contactez lorsque vous…

\- Oui, bien sûr, le coupa John tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Lestrade leur adressa un bref sourire un brin tendu, jeta un dernier coup d’œil circulaire à la chambre d’hôtel puis quitta la scène de crime, Sherlock et John sur ses talons. Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Le détective consultant n’avait toujours pas exposé ses déductions, même si, étrangement, personne ne semblait l’avoir remarqué. La vérité était que Sherlock était trop préoccupé pour prendre le temps de se vanter.

 

_« John me ment. Il me cache quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et pourquoi? Je n’arrive pas à voir… Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à voir?»_

 

John se tourna vers son colocataire avec un air suspicieux, puis secoua la tête et s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

\- Est-ce que Lestrade et ton frère se connaissent?

 

Sherlock eut un petit ricanement amusé.

 

\- S’ils se connaissent? C’est un euphémisme. S’ils se figurent qu’ils peuvent me cacher leur, comment dit-on, déjà?... Ah oui, «amitié améliorée», eh bien, ils se fourrent un doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au coude.

 

À cette réponse, John haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un rire.

 

\- Quoi? demanda Sherlock devant l’hilarité de son ami.

\- Oh, rien, c’est seulement drôle d’entendre l’expression «amitié améliorée» dans ta bouche. Ça fait tellement…

\- Commun? Inhabituel?

\- J’allais plutôt opter pour «vulgaire».

 

Le détective consultant se rembrunit, replongeant dans son mutisme buté. Puis, il plissa les yeux et observa l’autre homme avec une expression perplexe.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

\- Pour rien, juste comme ça, lui répondit John sur un ton qu’il voulait désinvolte. Pourquoi, est-ce que c’est important?

 

_«Faux.»_

 

\- Non, non, fit Sherlock, ne quittant pas son air dubitatif.

 

Le silence s’installa entre eux deux alors qu’ils quittaient l’hôtel et se dirigeaient vers la rue pour appeler un taxi. Derrière eux, les feux clignotants des voitures de police brillaient toujours.

 

\- Parlant de choses importantes ou pas, qu’as-tu pu déduire des deux cadavres? s’enquit John alors qu’ils arpentaient un boulevard.

\- Pas grand-chose. Comme je l’ai mentionné plus tôt, ils n’étaient pas un couple, mais bien frère et sœur. Ils sont originaires de Manchester, étaient descendus à Londres pour assister à une conférence sur la sculpture qui doit se donner ce soir, et, puisque pas très en moyens, partagèrent une seule et même chambre d’hôtel – il faut dire que les billets de la conférence sont somme toute assez dispendieux. Et puis, de toute façon, la fille était lesbienne. Sinon, c’est à peu près tout.

 

Soudain, Sherlock s’arrêta brusquement de marcher, semblant réaliser quelque chose, puis reprit son action comme si de rien n’était. John l’observait attentivement, guettant la suite de son monologue.

 

\- Tu vois, si je n’ai pas pu déduire autre chose, poursuivit le détective consultant, c’est parce qu’ils étaient tellement _préparés_. Le gars avait les cheveux enduits de gel, la fille était bien maquillée, ils avaient les ongles fraîchement coupés et limés… C’est comme si le tueur s’était appliqué à créer une belle image. Comme si le résultat était plus important que le motif.

 

Les deux hommes méditèrent ces paroles en silence.

 

\- Penses-tu qu’on a affaire à un fou? Un tueur en série? demanda finalement John.

\- Seul l’avenir nous le dira, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que oui. Aah, j’aime les tueurs en série, ils sont tellement imprévisibles… mais finissent toujours par commettre une erreur. Et puis, sinon, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un volerait le cerveau de quelqu’un d’autre?

 

_N’importe quel médecin sensé sait qu’on ne peut rien tirer d’un cerveau déjà mort!_

 

\- En effet… répondit pensivement John.

\- J’ai l’impression que la clé de l’affaire se trouve là-dedans, conclut Sherlock. TAXI!

 

Le véhicule s’arrêta, puis les deux hommes montèrent à son bord l’un après l’autre.

 

\- Non mais sérieusement, Mycroft et Lestrade? demanda John tout en refermant la portière.

 

 

_La sensation étrange de déjà-vu. Elle est apparue de nouveau lorsque j’ai vu cette fille avec le crâne ouvert. Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m’est si familier?_


	11. Ruled By Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Honnêtement, personne ne l’aurait cru. C’était un peu comme s’il avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. Non pas que je dise qu’il aurait pu commettre un crime ou quoi que ce soit…»

***

Cette fois-ci, c’était un strudel aux fraises.

 

Greg avait remarqué qu’à chaque fois qu’ils se retrouvaient, il commandait toujours une pâtisserie différente ainsi qu’un thé. On aurait dit que l’homme s’était donné pour objectif de goûter à tous les items qui figuraient sur le menu. Pour sa part, Greg se contentait d’un café noir. Son salaire de Détective Inspecteur, bien que respectable, ne lui permettait pas de commander grand chose d’autre dans un restaurant aussi chic.

 

Lorsqu’il arriva, l’autre homme avait déjà pris place à la table et en train de déguster son strudel. En face de lui, de l’autre côté de la table, se tenait l’éternel café de Greg. Ce dernier fut touché par l’attention.

 

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Lestrade, le salua l’autre homme avec un sourire aimable.

\- Mycroft, répondit-il tout en prenant place sur sa chaise. Votre strudel est-il bon?

\- Oh! L’un des meilleurs que j’ai mangé. Je vous le conseille fortement, d’ailleurs.

 

Greg lui répondit par un sourire tout en buvant une gorgée de café. Un silence pas tout à fait malaisant mais pas tout à fait agréable non plus s’installa entre les deux hommes. Ils en étaient arrivés au point de leur rendez-vous où, à chaque fois, passées les banalités, chacun hésitait avant d’entrer dans le vif du sujet, feignant d’être trop occupés à siroter leur boisson chaude respective. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Greg qui rompit finalement leur mutisme.

 

\- Sherlock est venu visiter la scène de crime aujourd’hui, soupira-t-il.

\- En seulement deux jours! Vraiment, il se surpasse! s’exclama Mycroft en aparté. Mais sa curiosité aura toujours raison de son orgueil – et Dieu sait que son orgueil est déjà assez monumental. J’espère qu’il n’a pas été trop rude.

\- … Et comme vous l’aviez prédit, un certain John Watson l’accompagnait, ajouta Greg.

\- Alors, comment était-il? demanda avidement Mycroft, son ton devenu subitement grave. N’omettez aucun détail, même s’il semble sans importance.

\- Hé bien, commença le détective inspecteur tout en éloignant son café, il était… très bien, très aimable, poli, tout ça. Totalement normal. Tout le contraire de Sherlock, si je peux me permettre.

 

Mycroft acquiesça silencieusement, le menton pensivement appuyé sur le poing.

 

\- Rien d’autre d’inhabituel? ajouta ce dernier tout en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux roux.

\- Non, pas grand chose. Sherlock batifolait partout comme un papillon, tout en… Finalement, maintenant que vous me le rappelez, il y avait bien un truc… C’était bizarre, une espèce d’accrochage entre Sherlock et John… Enfin, je dis bien «espèce», ce n’était presque rien… Je n’étais pas là pendant tout le temps, mais il semblerait que _John_ ait déduit d’importantes informations, et Sherlock était suspicieux quant à la façon dont il s’y était pris. Peut-être le considérait-il comme un suspect – j’aurais fait la même chose à sa place, et nul ne sait le nombre de fois où nous l’avons fait avec Sherlock -, mais Watson ne correspondait pas avec le profil. Et le plus bizarre, c’est la façon dont il lui a répondu : de façon évasive, prétendant que ce n’était qu’un coup de chance ou quelque chose du genre. Honnêtement, personne ne l’aurait cru. C’était un peu comme s’il avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. Non pas que je dise qu’il aurait pu commettre un crime ou quoi que ce soit…

\- Les gens peuvent nous surprendre, le coupa gentiment Mycroft. C’est tout?

\- Pas mal, oui… Oui.

 

Le roux hocha la tête et termina son strudel, tailladant allègrement la pâte feuilletée. Son interlocuteur regardait dans le vague, semblant considérer l’incident qu’il venait de narrer sous un jour nouveau.

 

\- Vous savez, les choses que vous m’avez dites à propos de John Watson la dernière fois… Est-ce que c’est vrai? s’enquit Greg d’un ton hésitant. Il a vraiment…?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua aussitôt Mycroft. Dans quel intérêt serais-je allé vous mentir? Tout est véridique à 100%.

\- Se pourrait-il alors qu’il ait pu… retrouver sa vraie nature?

\- C’est une possibilité, en effet. Voilà pourquoi vos renseignements me sont si précieux.

 

Mycroft lui offrit un petit sourire et prit une gorgée de thé, mettant du même coup fin à la conversation. Greg en profita pour finir son propre café, tout en fixant l’autre homme.

 

\- Parlant de cela, fit le Détective Inspecteur avec une petite grimace tout en reposant sa tasse, j’ai surpris la conversation de votre frère tantôt, et il est au courant pour nos petits rendez-vous.

 

L’autre eut un petit rire.

 

\- Je ne pensais pas être en mesure de lui cacher nos petites rencontres bien plus longtemps, répondit-il en soupirant.

\- Mais il pense, et je cite, que ce que nous partageons est une «amitié améliorée»! renchérit Greg sur un ton paniqué.

\- Mais c’est bien ce que nous sommes, pas vrai? demanda Mycroft d’un ton faussement innocent, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres.

 

Greg soutint son regard tout en rougissant. Oui, Mycroft Holmes et lui étaient bien des amis améliorés, dans tous les sens du terme.

 

_Et s’il retrouve sa vraie nature…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardonpardonpardon pour ma vitesse d'update immonde... En plus, ce chapitre est super-court. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas, même que j'écris le chapitre 16 en ce moment même.
> 
> Sinon, j'ai aussi d'autres projets en cours, dont une traduction/adaptation d'une fanfic Mystrade T vraiment cute et tout. Aussi, j'écoute sans relâche le nouvel album de Jake Bugg, donc je vais sûrement pondre quelque chose inspiré de ça tôt ou tard.
> 
> PS: si vous avez des commentaires/questions/messages haineux, je ne mords pas!


	12. The Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Mickey! Que se passe-t-il? demanda Mycroft sur un ton autoritaire.  
> \- Ce… Ce sont les scanners, My, lui répondit Mickey, les yeux rivés sur l’écran.

*** 

 

\- Ouch!

 

Gwen lâcha précipitamment le gant et porta la main à sa bouche, l’air contrarié. Rose étira son cou pour tenter d’apercevoir sa collègue de l’autre côté de la console.

 

\- Gwen, ça va? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, ce n’est rien, répondit son interlocutrice en inspectant sa paume. J’étais en train de m’entraîner avec le gant, et il m’a brûlée, c’est bizarre…

\- Tu devrais peut-être le mettre de côté pour le moment et prendre une pose, lui conseilla Rose.

\- Probablement, oui, fit Gwen tout en replaçant le gant dans son étui. Rose lui jeta un dernier regard préoccupé, puis disparut de nouveau derrière la console.

 

Gwen soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux brun foncé et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle s’ennuyait. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu’elle enchaînait mission sur mission, sans interruption, et maintenant qu’elle avait une pause, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Après tout, elle demeurait une agente de terrain.

 

Mickey dévala les escaliers comme s’il avait le feu au pantalon.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? s’exclama-t-il. J’ai entendu crier.

\- Oh, rien, seulement une petite brûlure, je vais bien, lui répondit Gwen avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors? Trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant? s’enquit Rose, qui s’était levée pour faire face aux escaliers.

\- Pas grand-chose pour l’instant. C’est un peu décourageant, soupira le jeune homme.

\- As-tu recherché dans les bases de données d’UNIT?

\- Oui. Aucune trace de lui, rien, niet, nada.

 

Rose s’approcha de Mickey et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

 

\- Tu vas voir, ce n’est qu’une question de temps, le réconforta-t-elle. Je suis certaine que très bientôt, les radars de Torchwood et toi, vous les trouverez!

 

Gwen les observait avec tendresse, se remémorant l’époque où elle aussi était nouvelle au sein de l’organisation. De tous ses collègues, y compris son chef, c’était elle la plus ancienne à Torchwood. En fait, elle faisait même partie de l’ancienne équipe, lorsque le siège de Torchwood était encore situé à Cardiff. Ces jours constituèrent l’âge d’or de l’organisation. Mais, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, les membres de Torchwood 3 commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres, lentement mais sûrement. Gwen vit ses collègues se faire tuer, parfois même sous ses yeux, mais selon le fruit du hasard, ou un coup du sort, elle fut toujours épargnée. Puis, le glas sonna définitivement pour Torchwood Cardiff lors de l’explosion qui détruisit entièrement leur quartier général et tua tous leurs agents restants. Ce jour-là, Gwen avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt pour aller souper au restaurant avec son petit ami. Quand elle repensait à ces évènements, la jeune femme trouvait cela assez ironique. Elle avait traversé toutes ces épreuves, plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres, et pourtant, elle était encore là, se dévouant fidèlement à Torchwood. C’était un peu comme si elle ne pouvait pas mourir, ou _n’arrivait tout simplement pas_ à mourir.

 

_Tu parles d’un karma._

 

Mais bon, elle avait tout de même réussi à aller de l’avant. Gwen et Rhys, son petit ami, déménagèrent à Londres, et petit à petit, la jeune femme se mit à reconstruire l’organisation, recrutant des gens ici et là. Puis, lorsque l’équipe fut complète, ils s’installèrent dans un hangar désaffecté qu’utilisait Torchwood Londres dans les années 1990, avant d’être détruit à son tour (cela semblait être le destin inévitable de toute division de Torchwood). Et ils en étaient arrivés là. Un nouveau quartier général, une nouvelle équipe. Un nouveau Torchwood.

 

\- Hé, les gars, vous savez que je vous aime? déclara brusquement Gwen.

 

Rose et Mickey la fixèrent, un seul et même air incrédule au visage.

 

\- Heu… Merci? hésita Mickey en échangeant un regard avec Rose.

\- Nous aussi on t’aime, Gwen chérie! s’exclama-t-elle tout en serrant sa collègue dans ses bras.

 

Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, puis Gwen la rompit, fixant son jeune collègue qu attendait toujours au bas de l’escalier.

 

\- Allez, viens! s’exclama-t-elle, un sourire coquin au visage. N’essaie pas de te dérober!

 

Mickey s’approcha d’abord timidement, puis se mit à sourire et serra les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. C’est à ce moment qu’une voix résonna dans tout le quartier général.

 

\- Allô, allô? Quelqu’un m’entend? Rose?

\- River. Oups, murmura Rose tout en courant vers sa chaise. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons et enfila une oreillette.

\- Oui, Riv, je suis là, fit-elle dans son micro.

\- T’étais où? Ça fait trois fois que j’essaie de te contacter!

\- Désolée… J’ai été quelque peu dérangée. Alors, tu l’as eu?

\- Non, soupira River à travers le haut-parleur. Je veux dire, j’ai réussi à le défaire, tout ça, mais pas moyen de lui enfoncer cette fichue lame dans le corps. Il s’est enfui avant. J’ai pu sauver la fille, au moins. Elle est traumatisée.

 

Gwen eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

\- Et une personne de plus à qui donner du Retcon, murmura-t-elle tout en pianotant sur son clavier.

\- J’ai pu lui arracher un peu d’ADN, cependant, ajouta River.

\- Alors, est-ce que t’as trouvé quelque chose? lui demanda fébrilement Mickey. N’importe quoi?

\- Rien du tout que j’aie détecté, lui répondit-elle. Oswin pourra toujours me faire des tests plus approfondis, mais je crains que ça ne nous mène nulle part. L’ADN est parfaitement normal.

\- Normal… Comment? s’enquit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme _ennuyeux_ normal. Il n’y avait même pas les lésions propres aux mutants.

\- On a donc la certitude qu’il n’en est pas un, murmura Gwen à nouveau.

\- Ou alors, peut-être qu’on a affaire à un nouveau type de mutant, ajouta Mickey.

 

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard, considérant tous deux mentalement cette nouvelle possibilité.

 

\- Mais alors, comment expliquer sa force surhumaine? demanda Rose, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus.

\- Ainsi que son immunisation contre les attaques par arme à feu, ajouta River. J’ai eu la chance de le constater aujourd’hui.

 

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de Rose se haussèrent.

 

\- … Quoi? Vraiment? demanda Mickey, incrédule.

\- Je lui ai enfilé trois balles dans la poitrine et ça ne l’a même pas ébranlé. Je pense qu’on peut prendre ça pour un «oui».

\- Exactement comme Meg, déclara Gwen.

\- Précisément, acquiesça River à travers le haut-parleur. Mais pour répondre à ta question initiale, Rose, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Est-ce que My et Oswin sont de retour?

\- Pas encore, répondit Rose, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Et toi, est-ce que tu comptes revenir bientôt?

\- J’attends que le manipulateur de vortex ait fini de se recharger, déclara son interlocutrice. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, il en était à 94%. Attends, je vérifie…

 

Il y eut un court silence.

 

\- Il est prêt! conclut finalement River. Je te laisse, j’arrive!

\- À maintenant! la salua Rose juste avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

 

À ce moment exact, non loin de la console et des deux écrans d’ordinateur se matérialisa une femme blonde à la tignasse incroyablement frisée. Une balafre rouge marquait son épaule droite.

 

\- Il faudra vraiment calibrer ce truc, rouspéta-t-elle tout en tapotant l’objet qui était attaché en bracelet autour de son poignet. Je voulais apparaître dans les toilettes pour faire ma grande entrée-surprise.

\- River! s’écria Mickey en l’apercevant. Oh mon Dieu, tu saignes!

\- Ah oui, j’avais oublié, répondit-elle tout en portant la main à son épaule. Merci de me le rappeler. Ça m’évitera peut-être de vivre l’horrible vision d’infection répugnante que j’ai eue il y a quelques jours.

\- Est-ce que t’as eu d’autres visions dernièrement? s’enquit Gwen.

\- Oui, quelques-unes, mais rien de bien important, seulement des trucs à propos de la vie sentimentale de Mickey Smith.

\- Hein, quoi? Qu’est-ce que t’as vu? s’exclama ce dernier sur un ton affolé.

\- C’est pas l’heure, lui répondit River avec un sourire mystérieux.

 

Rose, qui était allée chercher des bandages et du désinfectant du côté de la table d’opération, entreprit de panser la plaie de sa collègue.

 

\- Bon, alors, récapitulons, déclara Gwen. Qu’est-ce qu’on sait sur eux?

\- Ils s’en prennent aux mutants qui n’ont pas encore découvert leur pouvoir, fit Rose.

\- Ils sont dotés d’une force surhumaine et sont rompus à diverses techniques de combat, ajouta River.

\- Les blessures, même fatales, ne semblent pas les affecter, rétorqua Mickey.

\- Sauf si elles sont infligées avec mon couteau spécial, corrigea River en posant la main sur l’étui qu’ elle portait en bandoulière.

\- Ils ont un certain don télépathique qui leur permet de torturer leurs victimes et de les garder à distance, conclut Gwen. Quelqu’un a autre chose?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, il y a bien autre chose, fit River sur un ton pensif. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, mais bon…

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est? demanda Rose.

\- Où qu’ils aillent, ils laissent toujours du soufre derrière eux.

 

Rose Gwen et Mickey haussèrent les sourcils en même temps.

 

\- Du soufre? répéta Mickey.

\- Oui, du _soufre_ soufre, avec l’odeur et la couleur et tout ça.

\- Quoi, en poudre? demanda Rose, incrédule.

\- Ouais, et à chaque fois, on en retrouve des petits monticules. J’en ai même rapporté un peu, cette fois-ci.

 

Et sur ces paroles, River sortit de son sac un petit flacon en verre contenant une fine poudre ocre jaune, qu’elle tendit à ses collègues. Ces derniers l’observèrent attentivement.

 

\- Eh bien, finit par soupirer Gwen. Comme dirait Alice, «de plus en plus curieux».

 

La lourde cloison ronde qui définissait la porte d’entrée se mit à pivoter, laissant apparaître Mycroft et Oswin dans son embrasure. Les quatre agents se retournèrent vers eux tel un seul homme.

 

\- Ah, My, te voilà enfin, fit River tout en venant à la rencontre de son supérieur. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

\- Vous étiez où? leur demanda Gwen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, seulement en bas, pour aller rendre visite à notre «invité spécial», répondit Mycroft tout en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Il n’était pas trop violent? Je veux dire, on n’a pas entendu crier ni rien… renchérit Gwen.

\- Non, en effet. C’est bien, n’est-ce pas? fit Oswin avec un grand sourire. Le Weevil semble s’habituer à notre présence!

\- Plus il sera en confiance, plus il sera facile d’analyser son lien télépathique, ajouta Mycroft.

 

Puis, ce dernier reporta son attention sur River.

 

\- Alors, tu l’as eu? s’enquit-il sur un ton fébrile.

\- Toujours pas, lui répondit-elle. C’est fou, il esquivait toutes mes attaques.

\- Hum, grogna Mycroft. Il est plus coriace que Meg.

\- En parlant du loup, aucune trace d’elle? demanda Oswin, les bras croisés.

\- Pas encore, répondit Rose. Il semblerait que l’attaque de River du mois passé ait été un coup dur pour elle, mais je m’attends à la voir resurgir à la surface d’un jour à l’autre.

\- Il faudra faire preuve de vigilance, et cette fois plus que jamais, annonça Mycroft d’un ton solonnel.

 

C’est à ce moment qu’un son strident résonna dans tout Torchwood.

 

_BIIIIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIP, BIIIIIIIIP…_

 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que…? s’exclama Gwen, portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce qu’une cellule a été ouverte? s’enquit Oswin, essayant de couvrir le bruit ambiant.

\- Ça vient de ton ordi, Mickey! cria Rose.

 

Le jeune homme courut vers l’objet qui émettait le son désagréable, suivi de près par Rose. River, Gwen, Oswin et Mycroft restèrent dans l’entrée, les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles. Soudain, le bruit cessa aussi brusquement qu’il avait commencé.

 

\- Mickey! Que se passe-t-il? demanda Mycroft sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Ce… Ce sont les scanners, My, lui répondit Mickey, les yeux rivés sur l’écran.

\- Tu vois! Je t’avais dit que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que tu ne trouves quelque chose, lui dit Rose avec un grand sourire.

 

River monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et jeta un œil à l’écran d’ordinateur de son collègue.

 

\- Oh mon Dieu, lâcha-t-elle finalement, ses yeux devenant ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Quoi? River! Qu’y a-t-il? s’écria Mycroft, son inquiétude tangible.

\- On l’a retrouvé, répondit Mickey d’une voix atone. My, on a retrouvé le Docteur.

 

_Et soudainement, un tas de choses prit tout son sens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps d'attente...  
> Joyeuse nouvelle année! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de fanfics croustillantes! :)


	13. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «- Toi aussi, tu le sens?
> 
> \- Quoi?
> 
> \- Le piège.»

***

_Donc, Sam est un mutant._

_Wow._

 

Dès qu’ils se stationnèrent devant la porte de leur chambre de motel, il sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il avait cette espèce d’impression qui le hantait, comme lorsqu’on sait que quelque chose a changé mais qu’on n’arrive pas à trouver quoi.

 

Dean tourna la clé dans le contact et balaya les environs d’un regard suspicieux. À côté de lui, Sam était déjà en train de défaire sa ceinture lorsque soudain, il se figea en plein mouvement.

 

\- Dean, fit-il, la voix étranglée.

\- Je sais, répondit son frère sans un geste. Toi aussi, tu le sens?

\- Quoi?

\- Le piège.

\- Dean, il y a quelqu’un dans la chambre, répéta Sam sur le même ton de faon effarouché.

 

L’aîné tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l’angoisse lisible dans ses yeux.

 

\- Je ne vois personne, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Je te jure qu’il y a quelqu’un, affirma Sam. Tu ne le vois pas?

 

Dean plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

 

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu’un mutant pourrait altérer notre perception? demanda-t-il, sentant sa paranoïa refaire surface.

 

Sam haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Les deux frères continuèrent à fixer la porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Ils pourraient partir tout de suite, pensa Dean, avant que quelqu’un ne les aperçoive. S’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui les surveillait, évidemment. Dean n’avait pas vu l’individu  que Sam avait juré apercevoir à l’intérieur de la chambre, mais il faisait confiance à son petit frère. Et puis, cette affirmation confirmait le sentiment d’insécurité qu’il avait eu à leur arrivée.

 

\- Là! Il bouge! s’écria Sam tout en pointant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Tu le vois?

 

Dean jeta un coup d’œil dans la direction que son frère pointait. Derrière le rideau, une forme noire se découpait dans la lumière.

La lumière.

 

\- J’avais fermé la lumière avant de partir, déclara-t-il. Je ferme _toujours_ la lumière avant de partir.

\- Est-ce que c’est toi qui as mis le carton sur la poignée? s’enquit Sam.

 

Là, dehors, flottant paresseusement au vent, se trouvait un écriteau en carton avec les mots «ne pas déranger» écrits dessus pendant devant la porte.

 

\- Quelqu’un est venu pendant notre absence, réfléchit Dean, sentant sa panique se transformer en adrénaline. Et visiblement, ce quelqu’un est toujours ici.

 

Les regards des deux frères se reportèrent vers la silhouette que l’on distinguait en ombre chinoise dans la fenêtre. Elle ne semblait plus bouger.

 

\- Dean, qu’est-ce qu’on fait? demanda Sam, plus angoissé que jamais.

 

Dean tourna les yeux vers son petit frère, l’étudiant de droit de première année qui était – à nouveau – dépassé par les évènements et qui s’en remettait à lui, et soudain, il sentit une bouffée de courage l’envahir.

 

\- On pourrait s’en aller, foutre notre camp et les semer tant qu’on le peut toujours, commença Dean. On serait relativement en sécurité, enfin… Jusqu’à la prochaine fois qu’ils nous retrouvent. Sinon, autre option : on sort de la voiture, on prend nos fusils et on va les confronter. C’est risqué, mais j’en ai plus qu’assez d’être parano et de devoir vivre caché. On les descend, ou alors ils nous laissent tranquilles. Au point où on en est, on n’a honnêtement plus rien à perdre.

 

Un sourire s’élargit lentement sur les lèvres de Sam.

 

\- Je pensais que tu n’allais jamais le proposer, répondit-il.

 

Les deux frères décidèrent donc de passer à l’attaque. Ils commencèrent par rebrousser chemin et allèrent stationner l’Impala deux rues plus loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis, ils revinrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière – parce que oui, il y avait bien une porte de derrière dans leur chambre. Dean n’avait jamais vu ça (et il en avait vu, des motels). C’était un peu comme si elle avait été construite justement en prévision d’une situation comme celle-là. Les deux frères avaient pris la précaution d’emporter des armes, Dean ayant sur lui son éternel pistolet et Sam ayant jeté son dévolu sur une machette qui, pour une raison obscure, traînait au fond du coffre de l’Impala ( _elle devait appartenir à Papa_ , pensa-t-il). Cependant, les deux jeunes hommes étaient bien conscients que s’ils se retrouvaient devant la fille qui les avait attaqués dans le fast-food ou quelqu’un d’autre avec une espèce de force surhumaine déroutante (se pouvait-il qu’il y en ait d’autres?), leurs armes ne leur seraient d’aucune utilité. «Ceci est bel et bien une mission suicide», pensa Dean, réalisant vraiment la situation pour la première fois.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait? murmura Sam une fois qu’ils furent arrivés près de la porte.

 

Dean jeta un coup d’œil rapide par la fenêtre, histoire d’imaginer une stratégie en urgence, et alors, il le vit.

 

\- Je le vois, répondit Dean en se baissant. Il y a un homme qui est assis sur le lit du fond. Il est dos à nous et ne bouge pas. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit accompagné. C’est bizarre, il est pratiquement immobile… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

 

Sam regarda son frère, un pli soucieux se creusant dans son front.

 

\- Bon… Alors, on y va? demanda-t-il finalement d’un ton grave.

 

Dean considéra la situation pendant quelques instants, son regard passant de Sam à sa machette, de la machette à son pistolet, du pistolet à la porte. Il finit par soupirer.

 

\- D’accord, répondit-il. Mais doucement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il nous ait aperçus.

 

Puis, lentement et précautionneusement, il entrouvrit la porte. Cette dernière produisit un léger grincement. Dean se figea sur place, prêt à dégainer son pistolet ou à rebrousser chemin, mais le bruit ne produisit aucune réaction chez l’intrus. Il se contentait toujours d’être immobile, assis sur le lit. Lorsque l’ouverture de la porte fut suffisante, Dean s’introduisit dans la chambre, pesant chacun de ses pas pour faire le moins de bruit possible, Sam à sa suite. En s’approchant, ils purent mieux distinguer leur mystérieux intrus. Il s’agissait d’un homme assez jeune aux cheveux bruns d’une teinte légèrement rouille. Il portait une veste de tweed beige avec des patches bruns aux coudes, ce qui était un choix vestimentaire incongru pour un homme de son âge. D’ailleurs, ce dernier n’avait encore esquissé aucun mouvement. Or, il était impossible qu’il ignore toujours la présence des deux frères.

 

Dean échangea un regard incertain avec Sam. Ce dernier lui adressa un bref signe de tête, l’incitant à continuer à avancer. L’aîné s’approcha lentement de l’inconnu jusqu’à lui faire face.

 

Le mystérieux individu portait, en plus de sa veste de tweed, une chemise pâle à carreaux délicats et un nœud papillon rouge vin. Ses yeux verts fixaient un point indéterminé dans le vague.

 

\- Heu… hésita Dean. Qui êtes-vous?

 

L’inconnu leva la tête vers lui, semblant le remarquer pour la toute première fois. Il sourit.

 

\- Enfin, répondit-il d’une voix faible. J’ai cru que vous n’arriveriez jamais, fit-il avec un accent anglais.

 

Puis, contre toute attente, il s’effondra sans connaissance à terre.

 

***

 

Lorsque le Docteur reprit conscience, la première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit était qu’il avait faim. Il était affamé, même, et pour cause : il n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il aurait pu manger n’importe quoi, à part peut-être des pommes. Ou du bacon. Il détestait les pommes et le bacon.

 

Devant lui, le plus grand des deux hommes, celui avec les cheveux longs, était assis en lui faisant face et plissait les yeux.

 

\- Il… Il se réveille! s’exclama-t-il tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

 

Le plus petit des deux hommes, celui avec le blouson de cuir qui avait une tête de mannequin, se retourna soudainement et vint se placer à côté du premier. Le Docteur ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer la lame qui scintillait dans sa main. Cette vision lui fit perdre tout appétit.

 

\- Penses-tu qu’il est l’un d’eux? demanda le plus grand à son compère. Un de ces… peu importe ce qu’ils étaient?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais on ne sait jamais, répondit l’autre d’un ton tellement grave qu’il en devenait presque cliché. Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir se défaire de ses liens en tout cas.

 

Le Docteur sourcilla à cette annonce. Des liens? Cela voulait-il dire qu’il était attaché? Il essaya d’esquisser un mouvement, lever un bras, bouger ses mains, mais il en était incapable. Ayant maintenant retrouvé tous ses esprits, il se rendit compte que ses membres étaient entravés par une solide corde (qu’on pouvait presque qualifier de câble). Autrement dit, il était ligoté à une chaise.

 

\- Il n’a pas l’air d’y parvenir, remarqua le premier des deux hommes avec une voix de documentaire animalier. Quelqu’un qui aurait cette force surhumaine aurait réussi à se détacher.

\- Il me reste un test à faire, répondit Tête-de-mannequin tout en se levant. Il alla se placer derrière le Docteur, ce qui fit en sorte que ce dernier ne l’apercevait plus.

\- Hé! Mais qu’est-ce que…? protesta-t-il.

 

C’est alors qu’il sentit une sensation de brûlure sur son cou.

 

\- AÏE! s’écria-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d’apercevoir ce que l’homme fabriquait dans son dos. Ce dernier apparut de nouveau dans son champ de vision, essuyant la lame de son couteau avec un mouchoir qui passait progressivement du blanc au rouge. Le Docteur ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités.

 

\- Vous… Vous m’avez… balbutia-t-il sur un ton choqué.

\- C’était la seule façon de nous assurer que tu n’es pas un de ces surhumains étranges, lui répondit le plus grand avec un air désolé. Ce ne sont pas de simples mutants, ceux-là : ils ont des capacités surnaturelles, d’accord, mais Papa n’avait rien mentionné au sujet d’être _immortel_ …

 

Cette remarque rappela au Docteur que le but premier de sa visite n’était pas de se faire ligoter et torturer.

 

\- Lequel d’entre vous est Sam Winchester? demanda-t-il en hésitant.

\- Heum… C’est moi, pourquoi? demanda le plus grand des deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Le Docteur resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas sous quel angle aborder le problème.

 

\- Bon, en fait, c’est que… commença-t-il.

 

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse finir, l’autre homme, celui qui ressemblait à un top-modèle et qui n’était pas Sam Winchester, le coupa brutalement.

 

\- Non, non, c’est moi qui pose les questions ici, déclara-t-il en se positionnant juste en face de lui, à quelques pouces de son visage. Premièrement, qui es-tu? Et deuxièmement, comment connais-tu son prénom?

 

Le Docteur déglutit. Non, ce n’était pas des bonnes questions. Pas des bonnes questions du tout.

 

\- Mon nom est le Docteur.

 

Les deux hommes eurent la même expression incrédule. _Ils sont sûrement frères_ , pensa le Docteur.

 

\- Le Docteur? Quel genre de nom c’est, ça? demanda Sam. Docteur qui?

\- Simplement le Docteur, répondit ce dernier. Et je suis, heu… Je suis un de ces «mutants» dont vous parliez tantôt.

 

Les yeux de Tête-de-mannequin s’agrandirent soudainement.

 

\- Tu… Tu es au courant pour les mutants?

\- Ainsi que pour toute l’histoire avec votre père, oui. L’homme m’a tout expliqué.

\- Quel homme? Quelqu’un d’autre connaît l’histoire de Papa? demanda Sam à brûle-pourpoint.

 

Le Docteur soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas simple à expliquer.

 

\- C’est que, en fait… J’ai la capacité de voyager dans le temps et l’espace.

\- Ouah, fit Tête-de-mannequin. Tu parles d’un pouvoir.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit le Docteur. Donc, au cours de mes… voyages, il m’est arrivé de rencontré un homme qui a littéralement sauvé ma vie et à qui je devais une énorme faveur. Il était au courant pour mon habileté spéciale, alors il m’a demandé de transmettre un message. Un message qui doit, ou qui devait arriver quarante-cinq ans plus tôt, c’est-à-dire aujourd’hui.

 

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

 

\- Un message de la part de quelqu’un qui vit quarante-cinq ans dans notre futur? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Pour… moi?

\- C’est de la part de qui? ajouta Tête-de-mannequin.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, répondit l’homme ligoté. Il ne voulait pas que je vous dévoile son identité.

 

Tête-de-mannequin fixa le Docteur pendant quelques instants, puis eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

\- Tout ça est un canular, déclara-t-il avec certitude. Qu’est-ce qui nous dit que vous n’êtes pas qu’une taupe qui travaille pour eux?

 

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec un air entendu.

 

\- Oui, il m’avait dit que vous seriez suspicieux, dit-il pensivement. C’est pourquoi il m’a remis quelque chose que je devais vous montrer dans ce cas-là. Laissez-moi un instant, le temps que..

 

C’est alors qu’il se figea en plein mouvement, semblant se souvenir soudain qu’il était ligoté.

 

\- Heum, ouais… Sam? Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre ta main dans d’en haut de ma veste? finit-il par demander.

 

Le jeune homme s’avança d’un pas hésitant, puis glissa lentement sa main à l’endroit désigné. Derrière lui, l’autre suivait toute la scène d’un œil vigilant. Finalement, Sam finit par retirer sa main de la poche en tenant un petit objet. Le Docteur ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant sa réaction.

 

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Sam ouvrit de grands yeux effarouchés et se tourna vivement vers Tête-de-mannequin.

 

\- Dean, souffle-t-il tout en lui montrant l’objet.

 

Lorsque celui dont, finalement, le prénom était Dean aperçut la chose, sa réaction fut la même que celle de Sam. Il en laissa même tomber son arme sous le coup de la surprise.

 

\- Mais… Mais… bégaya-t-il.

 

Il se précipita vers Sam et saisit l’objet, l’examinant sous toutes ses coutures et le palpant. Son regard allait de l’objet au Docteur à Sam au Docteur à Sam.

 

\- C’est le vrai, fit Dean, une fois remis de ses émotions. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Où l’as-tu trouvé?

\- Je ne l’ai pas trouvé, répéta patiemment le Docteur. On me l’a remis dans le but de vous le montrer afin que vous me croyiez. J’espère que c’est le cas… C’est le cas? se risqua-t-il.

\- Et… Comment fait-on pour savoir que vous ne l’avez pas arraché des mains froides de quelqu’un? Comment fait-on pour savoir que vous ne mentez pas?

\- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Mais je vous donne ma parole.

 

Sam et Dean se concertèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, leurs expressions indéchiffrables. L’autre homme attendait en rongeant son frein.

Finalement, Dean reporta son attention sur le Docteur.

 

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors… (il marqua une pause.) Alors, nous sommes tous disposés à vous écouter.

\- Mais du voyage dans le temps, vraiment? demanda Sam avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh oui, répondit le Docteur en riant. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les misères que j’ai traversées lorsque j’ai découvert mon pouvoir.

\- Tu sais, moi aussi, je suis un mutant, continua Sam. J’ai découvert mon pouvoir la semaine dernière seulement et j’arrive presque déjà à le contrôler!

\- «Presque», comme dans «presque pas», murmura Dean pour lui-même.

\- Oui, j’en ai entendu parler, il me l’avait dit, rétorqua le Docteur, ignorant l’intervention de l’autre homme.

 

Dean émit alors un profond soupir.

 

\- Désolé d’interrompre votre club de lecture, les filles, mais je pense que Docteur Peu-importe-qui a toujours un message venu du futur à nous transmettre, non? fit-il d’un ton bourru.

\- Oh oui, bien entendu, s’empressa de répondre l’intéressé. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez que l’un de vous pourrait me détacher?

 

Sam se dépêcha de répondre à sa requête. Le Docteur se leva d’un bond, faisant craquer les os de son cou.

 

\- Aaaaaah, ça fait du bien! s’exclama-t-il en étirant ses épaules cette fois-ci. Mine de rien, passer toute une soirée immobile à attendre peut laisser un homme courbaturé.

\- J’y pense, le coupa Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu avais fait pour t’introduire dans notre chambre.

\- Ah, ça. J’ai réservé, ou plutôt, vais réserver cette chambre dans deux semaines, répondit le Docteur sur un ton malicieux tout en faisant tinter la clé qu’il avait sortie de sa poche.

\- Hého! Message! rouspéta Dean, qui en avait visiblement plus qu’assez.

\- Oui, oui. Retournons à nos moutons.

 

Le Docteur se mit à faire les cent pas devant les lits, les deux hommes suspendus à ses lèvres.

 

\- En fait, ce n’est pas vraiment un message. Plutôt une consigne.

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est? demanda impatiemment Dean.

\- Vous devez me promettre que vous allez suivre les directives, fit le Docteur sur un ton grave.

\- On promet, assura Sam. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire?

 

Lentement, le Docteur se retourna vers Dean et Sam tout en s’immobilisant.

 

\- Vous devez aller à Londres. Maintenant.

 

 

_La petite fille le regardait, quelques mèches de ses courts cheveux roux obstruant sa vision par moments, tout en tirant doucement mais fermement sur l’étoffe brune de son pantalon._

_\- Je dois y aller, lui dit-il tout en retirant gentiment sa main. Je reviens dans cinq minutes._

_\- Emmène-moi avec moi, le supplia-t-elle, les yeux humides. S’il te plaît._

_\- Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, répondit-il doucement. Personne ne doit m’accompagner._

_À contrecoeur, la fillette recula, baissant la tête. Il s’accroupit et déposa une main sur son épaule._

_\- Je ne serai parti que pour quelques instants, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer, la rassura-t-il. Cinq minutes. Tu peux attendre cinq minutes pour moi?_

_Elle leva son visage boudeur vers lui._

_\- Tu reviendras, hein? Tu as promis._

_Il eut un petit rire qui se voulait réconfortant._

_\- Bien sûr. Je reviens toujours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'update encore un peu long! C'est la fin d'étape (donc, 5376476576% plus de travaux/projets). Et aussi, les chapitres devenant de plus en plus longs, c'est aussi plus long à taper.
> 
> (et j'avoue que ces dernières fins de semaines, j'étais plutôt occupée à regarder Sherlock ;)
> 
> Je travaille sur une autre fanfic, la traduction d'une fanfic en fait (je pense que j'en avais parlé dans les notes du dernier chapitre). Je vais peut-être commencer à la poster bientôt aussi, donc, si ça vous intéresse... C'est du teen!lock Mystrade...
> 
> Voilà la première partie du récit qui se termine... Mais tout ne fait que commencer!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: opinions sur la nouvelle saison de Sherlock? Ça m'intéresse!


	14. A Long Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée que ce chapitre ait pris UNE ÉTERNITÉ x 355557 à poster, il a aussi pris une éternité à taper, avec mon doigté déficient. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même! :)
> 
> PS: ce chapitre contient des spoilers du roman Le meurtre de Roger Ackroyd, donc si vous comptez le lire, ben, c'est à vos risques et périls. Mais c'est pas un gros spoiler (compte tenu que le livre est sorti il y a presque cent ans).

 

 

***

_Vingt heures plus tard..._

 

Dean se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil rembourré, visiblement exténué. Il porta vivement la main à son cou et se mit à tripoter la clé USB qui y pendait. De l'autre côté de l'allée, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Sam et le Docteur rangeaient leurs bagages au dessus de leurs têtes - bagages qui se résumaient à un sac de sport pour eux deux. Il n'y avait encore personne sur le siège à côté de Dean, et ce dernier espérait qu'il demeurerait ainsi. Le jeune homme avait du mal à croire à quelle vitesse les évènements s'étaient enchaînés depuis la veille au soir.

 

_\- À Londres? Maintenant?_

_\- Exactement, acquiesça le Docteur en se frottant les mains d'excitation. C'est là-bas que vous devez aller._

_\- Mais... C'est que, on pensait déjà remonter jusqu'à Toronto... Pour nous cacher... balbutia Sam, légèrement désemparé._

_\- Non, il a insisté pour Londres et aucune autre ville, le coupa le Docteur. Il a dit que c'est là que votre quête se poursuit, que vous trouverez ce pourquoi vous vous battez, ou quelque chose du genre._

_\- La vérité, murmura Dean._

_\- Annulons notre vol, alors, soupira Sam en se dirigeant vers son portable._

_\- Attendez, il m'avait aussi donné une date! s'exclama fébrilement le Docteur. Il avait dit... Il faut que vous soyez à Londres d'ici... D'ici..._

_Son visage devint soudainement blême._

_\- Il faut que vous soyez à Londres d'ici demain._

 

Après cela, tout était devenu encore plus fou que les choses ne l'étaient déjà - et pour cause: il leur fallait trouver un vol pour le Royaume-Uni qui arriverait avant le surlendemain! Les deux frères s'étaient mis, en panique, à rechercher des places libres dans n'importe quel vol partahnt d'un aéroport à portée de voiture. (Ah oui, vous êtes frères? Eh ben. Il ne m'avait rien dit à propos de ça, avait dit le Docteur.) Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure: non seulement ils suivaient les consignes de l'énergumène, mais en plus, ils lui payaient le billet d'avion! Sam avait suggéré que peut-être il aurait pu voyager grâce à son pouvoir et les accueillir à Heathrow dans le futur, mais le Docteur avait refusé ( _il a insisté pour que je reste avec vous, avait-il répondu_ ). À quelques reprises, Dean s’était demandé _pourquoi ô pourquoi_ faisaient-ils confiance à un homme bizarre qui était apparu comme par magie dans leur chambre d’hôtel? Après tout, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses antécédents criminels. _Pire_ , ils ignoraient même son vrai nom. Le _Docteur_. Quel genre de nom est-ce que ça pouvait être, ça? Docteur _qui_? Et si c’était un code? Un docteur… au sens figuré? Qu’est-ce qu’un docteur _au sens figuré_? Tant de choses demeuraient mystérieuses à propos de cet homme. Et puis, lorsqu’on considérait la situation dans son entièreté, ça ressemblait beaucoup à une forme très, très bizarre d’abus bancaire.

 

Dean tournait et retournait ces pensées dans sa tête, son doute grandissant, quand soudain lui revint l’objet que le Docteur lui avait montré. L’objet, mais quel objet! C’était la chose à laquelle, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais, à laquelle Dean tenait le plus au monde. Comment le Docteur avait-il fait pour se retrouver avec ça entre ses mains? Se pourrait-il qu’il l’ait volé? Qu’il soit arrivé malheur à Sammy ou à lui-même? Quel âge auraient-ils dans quarante-cinq ans? Dean écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. L’objet n’avait aucune valeur autre qu’émotive. Il aurait fallu que le voleur le connaisse infiniment bien. Quoique, si le Docteur disait la vérité et que quelqu’un avait bel et bien voulu lui transmettre un message, l’objet qu’il avait confié au Docteur était le parfait item à choisir pour cette situation. Ce mystérieux employeur devait très bien les connaître, Sam et lui. Même plus que très bien, il devait les connaître aussi bien que Dean et son frère se connaissaient. Il devait…

 

Les yeux de Dean s’arrondirent comme des soucoupes alors qu’il réalisa enfin quelle était l’identité de leur mystérieux bienfaiteur et eut la certitude que le Docteur disait toute la vérité. C’était fou. Toute l’histoire, même dans ses aspects les plus rocambolesques, tout était fondé. Dean laissa échapper un petit gloussement d’abord, puis éclata finalement de rire. Tout était vrai!

 

***

 

Le Docteur, qui entendit Dean rire tout seul, tourna la tête vers ce dernier et haussa un sourcil. Puis, il se pencha vers Sam, qui était assis à ses côtés.

 

\- Heum, est-ce que Dean va bien? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

 

Sam haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Le Docteur haussa les épaules en retour, scrutant les environs du regard.

 

Dû à la date tardive de leur réservation, les trois compères n’avaient pu trouver aucune place disponible sur des avions de grandes compagnies. Puis, ils avaient finalement trouvé – en fouillant très, très loin sur le net – un vol d’une petite compagnie qui s’en allait à Fitton en partant de Pittsburgh. Malgré le fait que le site était légèrement douteux (les photos qu’on y retrouvait mettaient toutes en vedette les quatre même personnes), ils se résolurent à s’acheter des billets, faute de choix. Et plus il passait de temps à bord d’un avion de MJN Air, plus le Docteur s’inquiétait quant au caractère sécuritaire de leur voyage.

 

Ils n’étaient que cinq passagers à bord du vol Pittsburgh-Fitton – ou plutôt, ils n’étaient que cinq passagers _humains_. Il y avait Sam, Dean, lui-même, une femme dont il ignorait le nom mais qui était assise à côté de Dean, et finalement, le sympathique homme avec qui il s’était entretenu avant de monter à bord et qui avait emmené avec lui quelques douzaines de _loutres_. Des loutres et des loutres et des loutres! Les petits mammifères occupaient tout le compartiment, si bien que les humains ne savaient plus où se mettre. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait fait un pari sur le nombre maximal de loutres que l’on pouvait faire rentrer dans un petit avion.

 

Un timbre sonore se fit entendre.

 

\- Bonne soirée, messieurs et mesdames, fit une voix de stentor à travers les haut-parleurs se trouvant au-dessus de chaque siège. Je voulais simplement vous souhaiter un bon vol à bord de MJN, et aussi vous faire remarquer que votre capitaine, Martin Crieffovitch, nous arrive tout droit de Russie et ne parle pas un mot d’anglais, donc c’est moi qui ferai les messages pour aujourd’hui… À moins que l’envie ne lui prenne de nous dire quelques mots de russe! N’est-ce pas, capitaine?

 

On n’entendit qu’un grognement étouffé pour toute réponse.

 

Le Docteur reporta son attention sur Sam à nouveau. Ce dernier avait déjà sorti un livre, n’ayant visiblement aucune envie de discuter. Lorsqu’il était arrivé chez Sam et Dean, le Docteur n’avait emporté aucun bagage, pas même des vêtements de rechange, rien. Il n’y avait pas pensé – et c’était comprenable, avec toutes les choses dont il devait se souvenir, toutes les dates à retrouver… Et puis, après tout, il préférait voyager léger. Mais, à ce moment précis, le Docteur aurait bien aimé avoir quelque chose à faire. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, seulement du papier et un crayon, même sans taille-crayon s’il le fallait. Cela faisait une petite éternité que le jeune homme ne s’était pas assis à ne rien faire, et ce pour une bonne raison : _il ne le supportait pas_.

 

Le Docteur fit tourner ses pouces pendant quelques instants, puis soupira. La soirée s’annonçait longue.

 

***

 

La jeune passagère dont le siège était celui à côté de Dean finit par reparaître quelques minutes avant le décollage. C’était une jeune femme d’au plus vingt-cinq ans. Elle était très jolie et avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son habillement – un vague tailleur – laissait soupçonner un voyage d’affaires.

 

\- Excusez-moi, fit-elle avec un sourire tout en passant devant Dean. Ce dernier se cala le plus profondément possible dans son siège afin de laisser de l’espace à la jeune femme.

 

Les quatre voyageurs étaient en place, les loutres se tenaient tranquilles et leur propriétaire radotait dans son siège à l’avant de l’appareil. Tous n’attendaient plus que le décollage.

 

Dean détestait ce moment. C’était un peu comme dans ces manèges qui, d’un instant à l’autre, vous projetaient vers le ciel à une vitesse indéterminée mais qui semblait ô combien rapide sur le moment. Il se l’avouait, il avait peur des avions. Il avait toujours détesté cela, même lorsqu’il était monté à bord d’un avion agricole pendant une sortie scolaire de deuxième année. C’était à la fois une forme étrange de claustrophobie et une peur du vide plus ou moins rationnelle : il arrivait que l’une prenne le dessus sur l’autre. Le fait de voler n’était tout simplement pas naturel pour lui.

 

Les moteurs se mirent à ronronner doucement, et sans crier gare, l’appareil se mit doucement en branle. Tous les muscles du corps de Dean se crispèrent. À côté de lui, la jeune femme ne semblait pas en faire de cas. Pas plus que Sam et le Docteur, constata Dean lorsqu’il tourna la tête vers eux. Le Docteur, croisant son regard, lui fit un grand sourire enjoué et leva les pouces en l’air. L’autre lui répondit d’une petite mimique irritée. Cela ne l’aidait _pas_ du tout.

 

Progressivement, l’avion prenait de la vitesse, roulant de plus en plus vite sur la terre, pour ne plus toucher le-

 

Dean ferma les yeux et se cramponna au dossier en face de lui, effleurant le pelage huileux d’une loutre au passage. Il s’efforça de penser à tout, n’importe quoi, mais pas au décollage – et franchement, c’était assez ardu, car la montée était très cahoteuse. Était-ce seulement lui qui paniquait, ou le capitaine était vraiment mauvais? … Peut-être un peu des deux?

 

Après plusieurs minutes de terreur absolue, l’appareil se stabilisa enfin dans le ciel. Dean se laissa retomber par en arrière, complètement exténué. C’était fou comme le stress pouvait vous bouffer votre énergie. Il inspira, expira, une fois, deux fois, puis s’empara précautionneusement de son sac, l’ouvrit et en sortit une thèse que son père avait écrite. S’il avait plus ou moins renoncé à poursuivre les recherches de John Winchester, Dean n’avait pas abandonné sa quête de justice. Il voulait retrouver l’assassin (ou _les_ assassins) de son père et leur faire regretter de s’être frotté à lui. Une sorte de vendetta personnelle. Voilà qu’il se transformait en personnage de film.

 

S’il faisait tout ça, c’était surtout à cause de Sam. Mine de rien, les paroles qu’il avait prononcées juste avant de se faire attaquer dans le fast-food, il y a de cela ce qui semblait être une éternité, avaient vraiment marqué Dean. Et puis, sachant que personne n’a plus pour but de les tuer, les deux frères pourraient mieux vivre leur vie, ou du moins, simplement la vivre.

 

Pour retrouver ces malfrats, Dean devait se concentrer à fond sur les recherches de son père. Qui serait intéressé à mettre la main sur ce genre de truc? À qui cela profiterait? Celui qui était désormais l’aîné des Winchester était persuadé qu’en tournant et retournant l’information assez de fois dans sa tête, il finirait par trouver une faille, un coupable. Pour mieux se concentrer (et mieux oublier le fait qu’il se trouvait dans une machine volante), il sortit le iPod que Sammy lui avait prêté et en inséra les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

 

Il écoutait sa musique depuis une ou deux minutes lorsqu’il sentit un vide soudain dans son oreille. À côté de lui, la jeune femme s’était tout bonnement emparée de l’un de ses écouteurs. Elle le tenait en place contre sa tête d’une main, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique, l’air absent. Dean la contempla pendant quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme, ayant remarqué le regard de Dean posé sur elle, retira son écouteur.

 

\- C’est pas… C’est pas Black Sabbath, ça? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant l’écouteur qu’elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.

\- Heu… Oui? répondit Dean d’un ton interdit.

\- Oh, _j’adore ça_! s’exclama-t-elle en remettant l’écouteur dans son oreille. Surtout _Paranoid_.

 

Le jeune homme eut un petit ricanement.

 

\- Vraiment? Moi je préfère _Children Of The Grave_.

 

S’en suivit une longue conversation sur les groupes métal qui avaient le plus marqué l’histoire. Dean n’y croyait pas. Elle et lui avaient pratiquement les mêmes goûts. C’était vraiment surprenant… Surtout venant d’une Anglaise rangée. Car oui, elle était Anglaise. En fait, Dean l’avait appris, son nom était Bela et elle était venue en Amérique pour affaires, comme il l’avait deviné plus tôt. «Je suis en quelque sorte une commerçante», lui avait-elle dit. «Je voyage tout autour du monde pour dénicher des pièces de collection et je les revends à des connaisseurs.» Elle retournait donc à Londres, sa ville natale, pour effectuer une transaction très importante avec un nouveau client.

 

\- Et ce client, il est… important?

\- Oh, tant que ça paye, tous les clients sont aussi importants à mes yeux! répondit Bela avec un petit rire.

 

***

 

Le Docteur fut abruptement tiré de son état léthargique de demi-sommeil par le claquement sonore que produisit le livre de Sam tout en se refermant d’un coup sec.

 

\- Fini! annonça triomphalement Sam lorsqu’il s’aperçut que le Docteur l’observait. C’était toute une enquête!

 

Le voyageur du temps, encore ensommeillé, se pencha sur le bouquin de son voisin.

 

\- … _Le meurtre de Roger Ackroyd_? finit-il par articuler d’une voix pâteuse. Attends… Ce n’est pas celui o` le meurtrier est le narrateur?

\- Oui, c’est lui. Tu l’as déjà lu? lui demanda Sam d’un ton enjoué.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas.

\- Hein? Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir?

\- … En fait, j’ai oublié.

 

Les yeux de Sam devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

 

\- _Oublié_? Comment peut-on oublier ce genre de chose?

\- Ce n’est pas que ça, ajouta le Docteur. J’ai perdu la mémoire.

 

L’incompréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, si bien que le Docteur sentit qu’il devrait peut-être approfondir son point un peu plus.

 

\- J’ai tout oublié, expliqua-t-il. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pouf! Plus rien.

\- Un peu comme… une amnésie? demanda Sam en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Précisément. Je ne rappelle plus de rien à partir d’un certain point. C’était cette nuit d’automne, il y a à peu près deux mois, c’est difficile à dire – quand tu voyages, le temps finit par devenir, euh, un peu impossible à compter. Donc, ce soir-là, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j’étais allongé par terre dans la cour d’une maison de campagne, portant des vêtements déchirés. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Ni de qui j’étais, ni de ce que je faisais là, ni de ce que j’avais fait la veille ou d’aucun détail de mon passé… Rien. Même mes poches étaient complètement vides, mis à part cette vieille montre de gousset  brisée… J’étais étendu au milieu de nulle part, n’ayant pas la moindre idée à propos de rien. Tout ce que j’avais, c’était ça.

\- Ça? questionna Sam, visiblement captivé par le récit.

\- Mon pouvoir. Ma mutation, comme dirait Dean. Le seul vestige de mon identité.

 

Sam acquiesça solennellement  d’un air grave, évitant les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il le considérait sous un tout nouveau jour, voyant chaque parcelle d’information qu’il avait sur le Docteur d’un autre œil. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent grands et il fixa le Docteur avec l’air de quelqu’un sur le point de dire quelque chose.

 

\- Ce nom, le Docteur…

\- C’est le mien, désormais, répondit ce dernier en soupirant. Je suis le Docteur, celui qui sauve des vies.

 

Sam eut un petit rire.

 

\- C’est vraiment ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-il, un brin incrédule. Voler au secours des gens, transmettre des messages, tout ça?

\- Si tu veux, lui répondit le Docteur. Si je ne peux pas m’aider moi-même, j’essaie au moins d’aider les autres.

 

Soudain, il se pencha vers lui, envahissant son espace personnel. Les deux hommes étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Sam déglutit, plus que légèrement inconfortable. Le Docteur le fixait d’un air grave, une espèce de détermination sauvage brûlant dans son regard.

 

\- Mais surtout, il y a une règle très importante, celle à laquelle tu dois toujours te fier : il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, prendre les armes. Même si ton désir de vengeance est si grand que tu le sens brûler dans tous tes membres, tu as toujours le choix. Tu dois toujours donner un choix avant d’user de violence sur quelqu’un murmura le Docteur à Sam sur un ton presque coupant, semblant comme en transe.

 

Sam acquiesça en silence.

 

***

 

Dean avait beau converser avec Bela autant qu’il le pouvait, le mal de l’air était toujours persistant. La boule qui se trouvait au bord de la gorge depuis qu’il était monté à bord de l’avion et qu’il avait réussi à contenir jusqu’ici menaçait plus que jamais de ressortir. Sa voisine de siège, qui avait remarqué la teinte grisâtre qu’avait prit son visage, mit une main sur son épaule.

 

\- Ça ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n’est rien, lui répondit-il en se calant dans son siège et gardant les yeux fixés en avant de lui. Une petite nausée passagère, c’est tout.

 

Sur ces paroles, il eut un reflux gastrique involontaire et, plus vite que son ombre, il s’empara du sac en papier brun placé devant son siège et l’ouvrit devant sa bouche. Rien n’en sortit. Bela le regarda avec des yeux désolés.

 

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller aux toilettes, lui dit-elle sur un ton qu’elle voulait réconfortant.

\- Oui, coassa Dean, se levant et tanguant un peu.

 

Il réussit à sortir dans l’allée et traversa une série de rangées occupées par des loutres. Cela suffit pour transformer sa petite nausée passagère en franc mal de cœur.

 

Lorsqu’il sortit des toilettes en essuyant ce qu’il restait comme écume aux commissures de ses lèvres, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva face à un spectacle des plus étranges. À ses pieds, un homme était accroupi devant l’entrée des toilettes avec un ruban à mesurer dans ses mains. Dean n’était pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce qu’il faisait, ou, du moins, ce qu’il essayait de faire.

 

\- Heu… Excusez-moi? fit-il, un tantinet trop fort.

 

L’homme releva promptement la tête et lui sourit.

 

\- Oh, ne faites pas attention à moi, lui dit-il tout en retournant à son ruban à mesurer, ne bougeant pas d’un pouce.

 

Dean était bien embêté. Il envisagea d’enjamber l’homme, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Devant lui, l’autre semblait très affairé à… à quoi, exactement?

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites? lui demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, rien de bien grave, il n’y a rien de bien grave, répondit l’homme tout en se relevant sur ses pieds assez maladroitement. Dean se rendit alors compte qu’il faisait partie du personnel de la compagnie, comme en témoignait le badge portant le nom « Arthur » épinglé sur sa chemise.

 

\- Devrais-je m’inquiéter? demanda Dean, les propos du jeune homme éveillant sa suspicion.

\- Non non non, nononon, s’empressa-t-il de lui répondre avec un sourire qu’il voulait sûrement rassurant mais qui, étrangement, ne l’était pas. J’étais juste en train de heu, mesurer la largeur de la porte des toilettes.

 

Dean le scruta d’un regard dénudé d’expression pendant quelques instants, essayant de déterminer si ce dénommé Arthur était en train de plaisanter. Mais non. Il était sérieux.

 

\- Pourquoi?

\- Oh, en fait, c’est à cause de ce, euh – en fait, je ne suis pas sûr d’être autorisé à en parler, répondit Arthur sur le même ton qu’emploierait un enfant de cinq ans qui venait de faire un mauvais coup.

 

L’Américain plissa les yeux d’incompréhension, jugeant la situation de plus en plus bizarre – car elle devenait, en effet, de plus en plus bizarre.

 

\- … D’accord… finit-il par répondre en hésitant.

\- Oh, et puis, je peux bien vous le dire, ce n’est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose, reprit Arthur sur un ton enjoué. Voyez-vous, c’est que le capitaine et le premier officier ont fait ce, heu, pari, qui était de savoir lequel avait la mesure approximative la plus exacte de la superficie de l’allée, et ils m’ont envoyé pour la mesurer, alors me voici. Ta-daaam! (Arthur agita ses main théâtralement à la fin de sa phrase.

 

Dean crut avoir mal entendu.

 

\- Répétez un peu, pour voir?

\- J’ai dit : le capitaine et le premier officier ont fait un pari pour…

\- Non, c’est beau, le coupa Dean en fermant les yeux. Ils font des paris? Des _paris_?

\- Oui, répondit l’autre avec enthousiasme. Ils font ça tout le temps.

 

Dean soupira et s’appuya contre un mur (même si ce n’était pas un vrai mur, en fait, mais la paroi d’une machine volante à plusieurs mètres d’altitude). Voilà qui le rassurait beaucoup quant à sa sécurité en vol.

 

\- Et est-ce qu’ils le font en plein ciel aussi?

\- Surtout en plein ciel. C’est pour passer le temps, vous voyez. Et à chaque fois, c’est Douglas qui - attendez. Je viens de dire un truc que je ne dois pas dire, là, non? demanda Arthur avec une espèce de sourire étrange.

\- Probablement, oui, répondit Dean en roulant des yeux. Si vous pourriez m’excuser…

 

L’autre resta figé pendant quelques secondes, puis s’empressa de laisser passer Dean en murmurant des petits «oui, oui, bien sûr» pour lui-même. L’Américain roula des yeux tout en retournant vers son siège. Cet Arthur est un réel idiot, pensa-t-il.

 

Dean se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil rembourré à nouveau en soupirant.

 

\- Alors, ça va mieux? lui demanda Bela avec un petit sourire.

\- Honnêtement? J’ai juste envie que ça finisse.

 

 

_\- Et c’est quoi, ça?_

_La fillette plongea une main dans sa poche, en sortant une montre en or finement ouvragée. Il l’approcha de ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant. Mais encore, il n’avait jamais rien vu auparavant. La fillette suivait attentivement des yeux chacun de ses mouvements._

_\- Je pense qu’elle est brisée, lui dit-elle._

_Il agita l’objet contre son oreille._

_\- Très probablement, confirma-t-il. En tout cas, elle est très vieille._

_Tous deux fixèrent la montre en silence._

_\- Elle est jolie, finit par affirmer la fillette. Tu devrais la garder._

_Il baissa les yeux vers son visage déterminé._

_\- Tu es sûre?_

_\- Certaine. On dirait un gadget de super-héros!_

_Il articula le mot «héros» en silence tout en observant l’objet posé au creux de sa main, puis le remit dans sa poche. La fillette sourit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens de voir le nouvel habillage du formulaire de post, c'est tellement chou!!!! :3


	15. Chapter 15

_Jour 57._

_Il ne m’est encore rien arrivé aujourd’hui. Peut-être qu’après presque deux mois de détention, ils commencent à manquer d’imagination. Quoique je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. La torture est une science qui ne cesse de faire de nouvelles avancées. Le trou du plafond est plus gros de jour en jour. Je me demande s’ils s’en sont rendu compte ou s’ils le laissent là délibérément pour me rendre fou. Rien ne m’étonnerait plus._

 

Un des moments de sa captivité que Jack détestait le plus – mis à part le bout où il se faisait éventrer de façon créative – était l’heure du repas. Il ne pouvait pas se servir d’ustensiles puisqu’il était enchainé, alors ses geôliers devaient le nourrir à la cuillère, comme un bébé. C’était tout simplement humiliant.

 

Aujourd’hui, c’était au tour d’Irene de lui servir son repas. Jack ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu’elle faisait là. Elle avait plutôt le profil d’une femme du monde, pas le genre de personne qui donne à manger à un homme nu enchainé dans ce qu’on pourrait facilement qualifier de cachot sombre. Mais encore, à bien y penser, à quoi ressemblait vraiment ce genre de personne?

 

La femme était mesquine. Pour ne pas dire carrément méchante. De tous ses geôliers, c’était de loin la pire. Elle prenait plaisir à le ridiculiser aussi souvent qu’elle le pouvait. Et évidemment, l’heure du repas, contrairement à Jack, était son moment préféré.

 

\- Jack-Jack! C’est l’heure de ta purée! chantonna une voix.

 

L’intéressé grogna de désespoir. Il luttait le plus fort qu’il ne le pouvait pour ne pas devenir complètement fou dans ces conditions sordides. Hors de son champ de vision, quelqu’un marchait vers lui, il entendait les pas. Et vu le léger cliquètement des talons qui les accompagnait, il ne pouvait s’agir que de…

 

\- Irene, déclara froidement Jack lorsqu’elle apparut derrière la vitre de sa cellule.

\- Allo mon chou, répondit-elle tout en faisant coulisser la paroi de verre qui délimitait sa cellule. Plus Jack observait la paroi, et plus il la jugeait inutile. S’il avait pu s’enfuir, il l’aurait brisée en mille morceaux très facilement, mais ses liens étaient tellement serrés qu’il ne pouvait pas esquisser un seul mouvement, alors dans un cas ou dans un autre, la vitre était totalement inutile. En son for intérieur, Jack en était venu à la conclusion qu’elle servait à créer une distance entre les geôliers et les prisonniers.

 

\- Regarde ce que maman t’a apporté! chantonna Irene en sortant de son sac Kelly un pot de purée aux bananes. On lui donnait uniquement de la nourriture pour nourrissons aux fruits afin de le garder faible et, l’espéraient-ils, soumis. D’un autre côté, c’était encore plus humiliant.

 

Jack grogna tandis qu’Irene s’asseyait à côté de lui. Ses yeux d’un bleu glacial le considéraient avec mépris et méchanceté. La femme ouvrit le pot, sortit une cuillère et la plongea dans la purée. Puis, elle l’approcha de la bouche de Jack.

 

\- Allez, bébé, laisse l’avion entrer au garage, lui dit-elle d’un ton joueur.

 

Le prisonnier garda la bouche obstinément fermée. Il résistait comme il le pouvait, mais il savait bien qu’au fond, c’était inutile.

 

Le sourire factice d’Irene s’évanouit.

 

\- Ouvre la bouche, fit-elle d’un ton dur.

 

Sa voix avait une dimension nouvelle. Un peu comme si ses paroles étaient mille serpents qui se faufilaient jusqu’à son cerveau par ses oreilles. Chacun des mots résonnait tout le long de ses conduits auditifs. C’était tout simplement insupportable.

 

Lentement, Jack sentit sa mâchoire se desserrer malgré lui, et bientôt, sa bouche fut grande ouverte. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Irene y entra sa cuillère de purée, et Jack l’avala – après tout, l’aliment était déjà dans sa bouche, il n’avait pas grand choix.

 

\- C’est infect, gémit Jack en déglutissant douloureusement.

\- Je sais! s’exclama joyeusement sa geôlière en lui faisant avaler de force une seconde bouchée de banane en purée.

\- Pourquoi? demanda le prisonnier entre deux cuillerées. Pourquoi moi?

 

Irene eut un petit rire sans joie.

 

\- Ça, tu le sais très bien.

 

Et sur cette phrase, elle lui enfonça la cuillère de force dans la bouche à nouveau. Jack faillit lui recracher au visage.

 

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre à l’extrémité du couloir où ils se trouvaient. (Ça ressemblait à une conversation.) Jack leva légèrement la tête, mais ne s’autorisa pas à espérer quoi que ce soit. Irene aussi tourna instinctivement la tête, un peu à la manière d’un félin repérant sa proie. Les bruits s’intensifiaient. On pouvait distinguer plusieurs voix différentes. Et à voir la tête qu’Irene faisait, les gens à qui appartenaient ces voix ne devaient pas… Pas quoi? Pas la voir? Pas _le_ voir attaché? Pas les voir ensemble? Pendant un court instant, Jack eut une lueur d’espoir, la première qu’il avait depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu’on avait enfin retrouvé sa trace, et que ces dialogues étaient ceux d’une équipe de sauvetage venue l’arracher des griffes de Mycroft et ses sbires?

 

Finalement, les voix atteignirent leur hauteur et Jack put enfin découvrir à qui elles appartenaient. Il s’agissait de trois personnes – et elles n’avaient aucunement l’air d’une équipe de sauvetage. La première était une grande femme d’un certain âge aux cheveux blond doré incroyablement bouclés. L’autre était un peu plus jeune, avait les cheveux d’un brun presque noir et les yeux très clairs. Finalement, la dernière personne… Eh bien, c’était Holmes. Vêtu de son éternel complet gris souris, le sourire qu’il avait revêtu pour la circonstance contrastait avec son regard glacial. Tous trois étaient plongés dans une étrange conversation dont Jack ne comprenait pas le sens.

 

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée moi non plus. Vous rappelez-vous des idées de grandeur qu’il avait? Sauver le monde et tout ça… demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Penses-tu qu’il aurait pu apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir aussi rapidement? Moi, il m’a fallu des mois avant de développer pleinement le mien, rétorqua la blonde, visiblement incrédule.

\- Qu’en penses-tu, My?

\- Eh bien, j’imagine qu’il _aurait pu_ apprendre à maîtriser son aptitude spéciale aussi rapidement, dans la mesure où chaque pouvoir est unique, répondit l’homme en complet d’une voix prudente. Le pouvoir de River et celui du Docteur sont très différents, quoique leurs racines sont assez semblables.

\- Mais plus j’y pense, plus je trouve que Gwen a tout de même un point, le coupa la dénommée River. Peut-être qu’il a réussi à se souvenir malgré le Retcon et que ses anciennes idées lui sont revenues…

\- Oui, ça m’était arrivé à moi aussi, quand j’ai commencé à Torchwood, ajouta Gwen.

 

Il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre dans tout cela. Tous trois passaient devant la cloison de verre sans s’attarder, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Seuls les yeux froids de Holmes avaient croisé les siens, et ce, pendant à peine une milliseconde. L’ignoraient-ils délibérément ou…? Jack fut distrait de ses pensées par une énième intrusion forcée à l’intérieur de sa bouche de la cuillère que tenait Irene. Il avala l’immonde mixture, puis se mit à hurler aussi fort qu’il ne le pouvait. Irene s’empressa de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main. De l’autre côté de la vitre, aucune réaction. Les trois personnes avaient décidé de s’arrêter à la limite de son champ de vision. Jack ne pouvait plus apercevoir que Gwen, mais cette dernière resta immobile, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion refoulée. Un peu comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu. Un peu comme si elle ne l’avait même pas vu. Un peu comme si…

 

Soudainement, la cloison de verre prit tout son sens pour Jack. Il se laissa retomber sur son inconfortable table d’opération en fermant les yeux.

 

\- Si tu penses que tu peux appeler à l’aide, eh bien, tu te goures complètement, lui dit Irene d’un ton acerbe, confirmant ce qu’il venait juste de déduire. Personne ne sait que tu es là. Personne ne te voit, personne ne t’entend. Tout le monde s’en fiche. Tu es seul et tu resteras seul.

 

Les derniers mots semblèrent s’enfoncer dans la chair du prisonnier mieux que n’importe quelle lame dont il avait, malgré lui, fait l’expérience. Alors, pendant tout ce temps, il avait espéré en vain. Même si une équipe de sauvetage arrivait à descendre jusqu’à lui, ils ne pourraient pas le sauver car ils ne le verraient tout simplement pas. Ils passeraient à côté de la cloison vitrée, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’un filtre altérait leur perception. Que verraient-ils à la place? Une cellule vide, un mur, peut-être? Jack les verrait passer, et ne pourrait rien faire pour attirer leur attention.

 

\- Irene, fit une voix dans leur dos.

 

Prisonnier et geôlière se retournèrent tel un seul homme. Il y avait un nouvel individu dans la cellule. C’était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux foncés ébouriffés et portant un trench beige. Son regard grave avait une intensité que celui de Holmes, qui était froid et calculateur, n’avait pas.

 

\- Castiel, répondit Irene calmement. Tu sais que je déteste ça quand tu débarques à l’improviste comme ça. Je ne vais plus pouvoir lui faire avaler une seule bouchée, maintenant.

\- Il y a des enjeux plus importants pour l’instant, répondit Castiel dramatiquement. Il faut que je te parle.

 

Et il lui adressa un tel regard que même Irene, la reine de la manipulation, ne pouvait s’y dérober.

 

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour lui? demanda-t-elle en pointant Jack.

\- Je m’en charge, répondit Castiel en s’approchant du prisonnier.

 

Jack gémit. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, et ça n’allait pas être exactement agréable.

 

\- Est-ce que je vais seulement sortir d’ici un jour? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Si tu savais, je pense que tu seras sorti d’ici bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, répondit Irene malicieusement.

 

Puis Castiel toucha son front, et tout devint noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oui, je sais, c'était long. cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune excuse.


End file.
